Last Man Standing
by Commander Fiction
Summary: Join the Guardians in their bounty hunt for mysterious man, but when they dive in head first, they realize there's more then meets the eye. Soon the entire universe is in danger and it's up to the Guardians to save it once again.
1. Chapter 1

Guardians of the Galaxy

~I do not own any characters or themes in this story, all credit goes to marvel for making the characters we love~

**Last Man Standing**

**Chapter 1**

The day started off normal with Quill leaning back in the pilot chair while rocking out to his favorite tunes, Drax eating all their food, Gamora doing who the hell knows what, and Rocket making some gizmo with Groot watching him. Yup, life was good until some moron decides to screw it up. The Milano headed towards Knowhere, the crew had hit the jackpot when Nova Prime called and told them to collect a bounty and they were stopping at Knowhere to pick up more fuel and more food (because of Drax).

_(Peter)_

Quill turned off his music and sighed to himself, life had gotten kind of dull in the past few days; it was only a month ago when they had defeated Ronan, and not much has happened since. He slid off the chair and made his way down stairs, beds were scattered about the room and Gamora insisted that it was in a neat fashion, Quill had just laughed. Rocket sat down there on his mattress tinkering with his new toy.

"I am Groot!" The baby tree squeaked from his pot. Peter smiled at Groot, Rocket didn't even look up.

"Watch'ya doin'?" Quill asked leaning over to get a better look.

"Dang it Quill, stop blocking all my light you moron." Snapped the raccoon, Peter knew immediately to give him some space.

"Sorry. . . . Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Quill muttered, but Rocket caught the jest of what he said.

"Oh shaddup, some people don't wake up to fairytale land every morning. Not everything is fun and perfect like you imagine it." After Rocket said this, Quill took a few steps back, and tried to make sense of what he is saying. Before Peter could say anything else, Gamora called his name from the control room.

"Coming!" He shouted back to her. Peter climbed up the ladder and reached the control room. Gamora was leaning over the console.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as he approached her.

"I need you to stop the ship."

"Why?"

"Just do it and _I'll_ explain."

"Okay-okay." Peter turned off the thrust and the ship drifted through space, but since there was no resistance in space the ship continued to drift at the same speed. Quill activated the reverse thrusters just enough to slow them down.

"There, now what was so important that we had to stop for? You're not weirding out on me are you?"

"No Peter."

"Because last time you got weird was when you drank so much alcohol-"

"Peter that's enough."

"That I thought I was going to have to tie you up girl and-"

"Peter!"

"Oh uhh, sorry."

"Thank god, I thought you would never shut up."

"Okay just get to the point."

"I think someone else is on-board the ship." She blurted out unexpectedly.

"You do realize that there is also Rocket, Drax and Groot on-board the ship?"

"I know, but I've been hearing some strange noises and it's not coming from one of them."

"Look Gamora . . . you're just paranoid, you need some rest."

"No Quill, I'm just fine and you better take a few steps back before I break your nose." Once she said that Quill realized he had been edging closer and closer to her.

"Alright, I'll-" she glared at him, "_We'll_ search the ship, okay?" Gamora nodded.

After an hour of searching and no one to be seen but them, they stopped the search.

"See what did I tell you?" Peter smirked, Gamora took offense to that, but her features lightened up.

"Yeah maybe you are right-"

"Of course I'm right"

"I do need some sleep."

"Wait, I am right?"

"I'm going to bed." And with that she jumped onto her mattress and shut her eyes. Peter sighed and climbed up to the control room and set their course once again.

Hours passed by until they finally reached Knowhere. Gamora was still sleeping so the boys left her and Groot on the Milano.

"Okay, so Rocket handle the supplies, like food and any metal junk you want. I'll get some fuel." Peter said then started to head in the opposite direction.

"Wait a moment Quill, where are you goin'?"

"To the fueling station . . .?"

"I know, but aren't you leaving someone behind?" Rocket said pointing an innocent finger at Drax.

"I do not understand. I am not behind him." Drax said, glancing back and forth between the two.

"Fine, Drax come with me."

Drax followed Peter from behind and they went towards the fueling station. They climbed up the steps and into a metal shack where the owner of the place sat. The owner had a large cigar in his mouth and he was leaning back in his rusted metal chair. His white her was matted with grease and his overalls were missing some buttons.

"I don't remember this place." Drax stated looking around the room.

"That's because we've never been here." Replied Quill walking up to the wooden desk.

"Ah first time customers I see," Smirked the owner, "so you here to rent a lot to pay for fuel ay?"

"Yeah. . . ." Peter said awkwardly, shifting his feet.

"Well if you plan on filling up an empty tank that can take some time, so you can rent a lot. The lots cost 10 units an hour." The owner then leaned forward,

"Our fuel cost 1 unit a gallon, now if you have a large ship, it'll cost ya a fortune!" The owner laughed. Peter cursed under his breath and turned to look at Drax, Drax just shrugged not really seeing the problem.

"Do you think there's anywhere cheaper then here on this god forsaken head?" Quill muttered to his comrade. Drax shrugged again.

"If you think there is somewhere cheaper then here, then you're wrong, all the prices have been shooting up lately. Taxes are getting to high to pay nowadays." The owner said then sighed in his chair. Peter thought about then decided he might as well.

"Fine, I'll rent the lot."

"Deal!"

"And if I may ask . . . what taxes?" The Terran asked, staring at the owner suspiciously.

"You haven't heard?"

"Obviously-not."

"Well, a few weeks ago a man came in; he claimed to have the same power of Ronan. People laughed at him and they tried to make him leave. But before he left he stated that he would return and he would rule over us. And just this week he returned, people mocked him, but when he showed that he had the power of the gods, people started to fear him. He brought in his vast fleets and he took over our cities and he has placed laws and taxes. This planet is being in-slaved. If I were you I would get your supplies and leave this place immediately."

"Oh and what did his name so happened to be?" Peter asked, feeling the anxiety rise up in his chest.

"Goddard." Responded the fueling station owner.

Peter cursed. Quill immediately recognized the name as the name of the assassin they were supposed to hunt down.

"The odds are frickin' against me. . . . Like usual."

"Why? What's going on?" The owner questioned from his desk. Before Quill could he respond, Drax spoke up.

"Goddard is the man we are hired to-"

"Zip-it!" Peter cut in, but it was too late, the man put the sentence together on his own.

"You're going to kill him?" He said excitedly.

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone you understand? Not even your friends or family. We can't let word leak out."

"Yes I understand. And for good luck, I'll fill your tank up for free!"

"Really?"

"No."

Star Lord cursed.

Drax literally had to drag Quill out before he could make an argument.

"Let us go now." Drax said, letting go of his coat.

"Fine." He muttered, and they headed back in the direction of the ship.

_(Rocket)_

Rocket followed Quill off the ship, along with Drax. Peter turned around to face his comrades.

"Okay, so Rocket handle the supplies, like food and any metal junk you want. I'll get some fuel." Quill bossed them around.

"Wait a moment Quill, where are you goin'?" Rocket said, annoyance rushing out of his mouth.

"To the fueling station . . .?" Quill said, sounding a bit confused.

"I know, but aren't you leaving someone behind?" Rocket said pointing his finger at Drax.

"I do not understand. I am not behind him." Drax said, glancing back and forth between him and Peter.

"Fine, Drax come with me." Peter said turning around to walk away.

"Oh what a whiner." Muttered Rocket and stalked away, towards the inner city.

Rocket padded along the path with his blaster comfortably attached to his back. The city lights gleamed, and the rustle of drunken men could be heard along with the chattering of folks who are just going about their day. Rocket overheard several conversations about some dictator or crazy dude, but in Rocket's mind those two words mean the same thing.

He stopped by some shops but found nothing interesting enough to eat. Eventually he found a Market and ordered some food; he had it shipped directly to the Milano. He told them the parking number ID and he payed for the food. The manager told him it would take a few hours before the food would arrive because the business was booked today.

Rocket returned to the Milano and found Quill sitting on a rock beside his ship, face in his hands.

"Quill stop your whining." He snapped, but Quill didn't flinch.

"Hey I ordered the food, the manager said it would take several freakin' hours before the food arrives."

Still no response.

"Hey someone cut your tongue or what?" Peter looked up sadly and pulled a note from his pocket. Rocket stepped forward and took it from his hand, the letter read:

_Dear Guardians, I've taken your beloved companions and they shall not return to you, unless you transfer over 800 billion units. I want it electrically transferred over. If you want to see your comrades again, meet me tomorrow at midnight at the Bridges Peak. Until then, good luck._

Rocket muttered a few curses and turned back around to face Quill.

"Where's Drax?"

"Don't know." Peter picked up a nearly empty bottle and gulped down the rest. Rocket gave Peter a good sniff.

"You're drunk!" He exclaimed, Quill just nodded, and nodded, and nodded. Until Rocket punched him in the gut and he fell off the rock.

"Quill get a hold of yourself!" He growled at Quill. Peter scrambled back onto his feet.

"Right." Quill mumbled drunkenly.

"Good, now which way did Drax go?" He asked, Peter thought about it for a good ten seconds.

"That way!" He shouted, pointing his finger towards the city.

"Great, I just got out of that rotten city. But first, let's sober you up." He said devilishly, rubbing his hands together.

_(Peter)_

Quill's mind was rushing as he felt Rocket's paws grab him by his hair and dunk his entire head underwater. Rocket only gave him two seconds to breathe between and really didn't notice the fact that his head was turning a bit blue.

"Sto-" Peter tried to speak, but his head went under the icy water.

"Op!" Quill finished, but his head went under again. Peter swallowed a bunch of water and came up coughing. Rocket let go of his throbbing head and gave him a few pats on the back. Quill coughed up almost half a gallon of water, and then crumpled down onto the floor. The raccoon jumped off from the stool he stood on and gave Quill a good nudge.

"Hey . . . I'm . . . try-ing . . . to-breathe . . . here." He said between gulps of breath.

"Aw well sweetheart, you do realize we only have twenty minutes until midnight?"

"Wha?"

"Midnight you idiot! We have to meet Goddard at midnight!" Rocket then started cursing under his breath.

"Can you stand?' Rocket snapped at him.

"Of course." _Why was Rocket even asking him that? He was Star Lord for crying out loud._ Peter jumped to his feet, but his head spun and he almost fell back down if it wasn't for the convenient wall next to him.

"Where are we?" He asked Rocket, who was picking up his gun.

"Oh just in the closest place with barrel full of water."

"And where might that be?" Peter asked, but in the corner of his vision he saw the fueling station owner.

"You got to be joking." He muttered sliding his arms into his coat.

"No I'm not joking, and hurry up before we run out of time!" Rocket was already racing out the door by the time Quill got ready. Star Lord ran after him, but in his weary state it was hard for him to keep up with the agile raccoon. Several times Rocket had to slow the pace for him to keep up, but running three miles in eighteen minutes isn't easy. That's six minute miles right there, nonetheless, Quill did his best to keep up.

When they reached Bridges Peak, the lights were still on but the bar looked abandoned. Peter and Rocket gave each other a stare and then continued down the hill.

_(Rocket)_

Rocket looked up at Quill, who was wheezing pretty badly from the run. He himself was pretty tired but he was only _panting_. Every few steps he looked back to make sure Peter didn't pass out. The two of them reached the door, and Quill nudged it open. The door swung open with a loud creak and revealed the inside of the bar. A ticking clock hung on the other side of the room; it was four minutes past midnight.

"You're late." A voice rasped out, sending the chills down his spine. _No one gives me the chills!_ Rocket thought to himself. A man stepped out from the shadows. His skin was a dark brown, but his eyes gleamed white. A somewhat retro design climbed up his arms and his neck, it seemed to pulse a crimson red.

"Woah-ho! . . . Wow, how do you get your tats to glow like that?" Peter exclaimed, Rocket thought he was still not sober enough, but when he looked at him his pupils weren't dilated. Goddard seemed a bit confused for a split second but ignored the question.

"We're here to negotiate the release of our comrades."

"Yes, of course you are."

"Guys can we sit down? My legs are gonna start aching pretty soon."

"What?" asked Goddard.

"Oh, just ignore him, he's an idiot." He snapped, giving Peter a glare.

"Yup, I'm an idiot . . . wait. . ." Quill thought about it for a second. Rocket's brain starting turning, _why was he acting like a moron? Maybe he really is just dumb. _

"Well we must not waste time bickering, your friends' lives are at stake. Just remember that before you decide to do something stupid."

"Alright, first things first. We can't afford to pay you 800 billion units, it's not possible!"

"You do not like my terms?"

"Hold up guys-"

"What!?" Rocket snapped

"Sorry, I uhh-"

"Just say it Quill!"

"I gotta go."

Rocket cussed. "Fine, just go!"

"Okay-thanks." Peter then scrambled out of the building.

"Hehehe, ehh. Sorry about that." Rocket muttered over to Goddard. Goddard squinted his eyes at him suspiciously.

"It is fine, but we most really continue our negotiation, I grow tired of his stupidity."

"Right."

_(Peter)_

Quill raced out of the bar before Rocket could bite his nose off. He heaved a sigh and made his way to the back of the building. One window was there and through it he could see Rocket talking to Goddard. Peter tried to prop it open, but it wouldn't budge. He tried again and this time it made a popping sound, but not loud enough to make Goddard or Rocket look over in his direction. Quill pushed the window up and slid through.

"It is fine, but we most really continue our negotiation, I grow tired of his stupidity." Goddard said as Peter found a beer bottle and expertly crept over to the table.

"Right." Rocket chirped, shifting on the seat to get comfortable. Before Goddard could say another word, Star Lord lifted the glass above his head and swung down. The bottle shattered instantly on impact and Goddard fell off his chair. Quill began to laugh uncontrollably; he then muttered something under his breath and stalked away. It took a few seconds for the raccoon to comprehend what just happened but once he did, he joined in on the laugh.

**And that's a wrap for now! Thanks for reading, and please give me a rating from 1-10, 10 being the best and 1 the worst. This is my first story so cut me some slack on that. I'm going to try to get the next part done by tomorrow! Oh and the next part will be more action then dialog!**


	2. Chapter 2

Guardians of the Galaxy

~I do not own any characters or themes in this story, all credit goes to marvel for making the characters we love~

**(Hey please review, so far I've gotten no reviews! I need to know how good it is, thanks!)**

**Last Man Standing**

**Chapter 2**

_(Peter)_

Quill grabbed Goddard, who he thought was unconscious until he snatched his shirt and tossed him across the room. Rocket turned around and fired his gun, but Goddard seemed to absorb the energy blast. Peter clambered back to his feet and shot his blasters, which also dissolved into his armor.

"Not fair." He said shaking his head. Goddard turned towards him.

"You fool!"

"I get that a lot."

"You have doomed your friends to death!"

"Of course I did." Peter muttered back, but he was just really distracting him while Rocket grabbed the gizmo he had been assembling on the ship and activated it. The metal cube glowed blue and shot a fiery blast out of it. The blast hit Goddard knocking him back into Quill. Star Lord got smashed between the wall and the nearly 400 pound man.

"Great!" He wheezed, struggling to breathe with all the weight.

"Quill, you alright back there?" Rocket said, powering down his cube.

"Sorta. . ." He gasped, "Just get him off!"

"Okay just wait!" Rocket scrambled to his side, and with the two of them pushing they managed to get Goddard off of him.

"Thanks." Peter mumbled and got to his feet. His ribs ached so bad it made him want to scream, but he held it in and looked at Rocket.

"Now what?" He asked gazing down at Goddard, who somehow was still breathing.

"We need to get Gamora and Groot back." Replied Rocket, "Oh can you go get the Milano?"

"Heheh, about that. I never actually got the fuel."

Rocket just rolled his eyes and cussed.

"I'll get to that though, like right now."

"Just go Quill, I can handle this moron by myself, but hurry up I can't use my cube again."

"Right, more running."

Running in general wasn't his favorite thing to do, running with a few cracked ribs just made his day worse. It took him about five minutes longer to get to the Milano, but by the time he reached he was coughing up blood. Peter strolled in and found Drax waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" Peter asked between a few coughs.

"I was retrieving the fuel." Drax stated, showing him the large barrels of fuel by his side.

"Wow, good timing! And hurry up and fill the tank, we've got ourselves a bad guy to wheel in."

Star Lord steered the Milano to the closet spot he could find to the Bridges Peak. Drax was the first to get off followed by coughing Peter.

"Hey Drax! Over here!" Quill heard Rocket shouting from the bar. Peter stumbled along and watched Drax pick up Goddard and drag him over to the ship with Rocket padding by his side.

"Wow that was faster then I thought!" Rocket exclaimed, Peter just gave him a weak smile and said nothing.

Once they were all inside, Quill shut the door and started the thrusters. The Milano blasted off and after a few minutes a com message came in, Peter answered it and was surprised by who was on the other side.

"Gamora." He breathed seeing her face on the screen seemed to make his strength return.

"Quill, no need to worry. Groot and I escaped Goddard's guardsmen and we're waiting for you by the parking."

"Thank goodness! Hey we're on our way now, it'll just be a few minutes. See-ya then."

The transmission between the two ended and Peter sighed in relief. Rocket then climbed up the ladder and popped his head up.

"Who the hell are you talking to Quill? Don't tell me you're going crazy?"

"No I'm not going crazy. And I was just talking to Gamora, she says they escaped." Rocket flattened his ears at the word _'escaped'_.

"Quill you sure it isn't a trap? I mean seriously, it isn't that easy just to_ escape_ imprisonment." Star Lord thought about for a few seconds.

"Then what _can_ we do?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Actually, I got a plan." Peter said, an evil smile forming on his lips.

"Great, how cute. You're copying me again!"

_(Gamora)_

Gamora gave Groot a few glances, the two of them waited for the Milano to arrive. It seemed to take forever until it finally landed in the landing spot, but hell, it got there didn't it? Gamora walked up to the door and it opened. She peeked inside but no one was there.

"Huh . . . where are they?"

"I am Groot!" Groot squeaked from his pot.

A few seconds later Quill stumbled down the ramp, his face was looking a bit paler then usual and he clutched his side.

"Quill! There you are. I thought for a second you weren't going to show." Peter pushed past her and scanned the area.

"No one followed us, in case if that's what you're wondering." Star Lord gave her a suspicious look and then scanned Groot over.

"Peter seriously, look whose acting paranoid now." Quill sighed to himself and strolled over to her. The two stared into each other's eyes. Quill was about to say something when she hugged him. Peter acted surprised for moment but then he gave in and hugged her back.

Gamora let go of him when he started to cough. The cough sounded deep and harsh, he covered his mouth with his hands and when his fit of coughs was done, he slid his hands into his pockets.

"Quill, I'm assuming there's no punks hiding in the bushes are there?" Rocket said sneaking around the side.

"Yeah, no bad guys. . ." Peter mumbled. Drax appeared behind Rocket.

"What did you guys expect?"

"Well me being my paranoid self, I assumed that it was a trap and I made an entire plan. But now it seems pretty pointless since you're not being watched." As soon as Quill closed his mouth, a loud rumbling sound came from behind. Quill, Rocket and Drax turned around to face it. Rocket and Quill pulled their guns out. But the last thing they expected popped out.

"Delivery!" A man shouted from his vehicle and continued to the ship.

"You got to be jo-" Peter was about to finish his sentence when he started to cough again, blood sprayed across his already stained hands.

"Quill you okay?" She asked, bending over him.

"Yeah, I'm f-fine." Quill muttered, pushing away her helping hand.

"Set it down right there." Rocket ordered to the delivery man.

"You sure you don't want me to bring it inside?"

"I'm pretty sure." Rocket snapped. The delivery man decided this should be his fastest load he has ever dropped off in his life.

Quill continued to cough for a few moments, but Gamora was already scooping up Groot. She carried him inside and placed him in the kitchen. Gamora waited on her bed and soon enough Drax, Rocket and followed slowly by Quill walked inside with large crates of food in their hands. They dropped it off in the storage room and place one in the kitchen to be unloaded.

"I'll fly." Peter mumbled but instead of climbing up the ladder he crouched down and started to cough again. Drax stood over him and patted his back for a moment.

"Are you well?" Drax asked him scanning his body for any physical injuries.

"Really, I'm fine." Peter said wiping the blood from his lips. "Don't worry, I'll fly." She said pushing past the boys. Gamora climbed up the steps and sat in the pilot chair.

_(Peter)_

His sides burned like hell as he stood up. Drax placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a stern look.

"Really, I'm good."

"Does your species usually cough up their own blood?" Drax questioned not letting go of eye contact.

"Well not usually, but sometimes. But don't worry, I'll be fine, just give me a day." And with that, Peter walked around Drax and grabbed his Walkman and turned it on. It played _Come and Get Your Love_ by _Redbone. _He relaxed a bit and closed his eyes. Soon he drifted into a deep sleep.

Peter woke up by Rocket slapping him in the face.

"Wha . . .?"

"Quill you idiot, did you forget that we have Goddard in our closet?"

"What? Uhh no. Why?"

"Because Gamora isn't taking us to Nova Prime and she refuses to talk to me."

"I didn't tell her to go anywhere. And how long was I out?"

"Huh? Oh, like two seconds dude."

Star Lord cursed and turned off his music and got to his feet.

"Gamora what the hell are you doing?" He demanded as he reached the control room. Gamora just rolled her eyes at him and stood up.

"You do realize you're going the wrong way? Xandar is in the opposite direction."

Swiftly, Gamora snatched Quill's throat and squeezed the living daylights out of him. Exhausted and wounded, it was hard for Peter to overcome her but as soon as he got out of her death grip, she kicked him in the head. He tumbled over to the side, his vision turning black. The last thing he remembered was a large black boot swinging straight for his head.

_(Drax)_

Drax was down in the kitchen, storing the food he wasn't eating at the moment (which was only half the crate). A loud _thud_ and _bang_ distracted him of his job. The sound was coming from the cockpit. Drax stood at the bottom of the ladder and looked up.

"Is everything okay up there?" He called but no one answered.

"Don't make me come up there!" He said, that's when Gamora's head popped over.

"No, it's not okay. Peter started coughing when he slipped and hit his head!"

"What do you want me to do?" He asked Gamora, she thought about it for a second.

"Get Rocket. Quickly!"

Drax turned around to search for Rocket, which he wasn't very hard to find since he was standing right behind him.

"Gamora needs you." He told him, Rocket just nodded and scampered up the ladder.

"Dear god! What did he do this time?" Rocket exclaimed loudly. The only thing that could be heard from Peter was a painful moan.

_(Rocket)_

Rocket was tinkering with his gadget when he overheard Drax and Gamora talking.

"Is everything okay up there?" Drax said, but no one replied.

"Don't make me come up there!" Drax's deep voice sounded threatening.

"No, it's not okay. Peter started coughing when he slipped and hit his head!" Gamora shouted back.

"What do you want me to do?" Drax asked Gamora.

"Get Rocket. Quickly!" When he heard Gamora say his name he got up from his bed and walked up beside Drax. When Drax turned around to find Rocket, he seemed surprised when he found him at his feet.

"Gamora needs you." Drax told him. Rocket walked past Drax and climbed up the metal ladder. When he reached the top, his feet hit a pool of blood.

"Dear god! What did he do this time?" Rocket gasped and rushed to his friend's side. Peter moaned in pain but he wasn't conscious.

"Gamora hurry and get the medical kit." He ordered and she rushed down the ladder and ran off.

"It's gonna be alright Quill, just uh, hang on."

Rocket ripped some of Quill's shirt and wrapped the cloth around his bleeding head.

Peter opened his eyes, "Rocket . . .?"

"Yeah you moron it's me. What happened?" He asked, gently laying his head back down.

"Ga-mora. . ." Peter shuddered.

"Yeah she's here, she's getting the medical kit. And hell, she's taking her time."

"Gamora." Quill groaned again, Rocket thought about it for a moment, but before he could piece the puzzle together the lights went out.

"Crap. . ." Rocket turned around and before he could pull his gun out, Gamora kicked him in the head.

_(Drax)_

Drax was sharpening his blade when the lights went out. Immediately he stopped what he was doing and brought the blade by his side. Thumping and rattling came from the closet that Goddard was being kept in. Drax ignored him and continued towards the cockpit. But when the closet door burst open and Goddard stepped out, Drax turned around sharply. Goddard glowed a crimson red, lighting the space around and a devilish smile crawled onto his face.

Drax was the first to strike, bringing his blade down hard, but Goddard dodged it easily by stepping to the side. Drax kicked his right leg out and Goddard grabbed his foot and twisted it, making Drax full over. Drax then spun his feet around, sweeping Goddard off of his feet.

Drax got to his feet first and he stepped on Goddard's chest, pushing the air out of him. Goddard struggled with the weight, but when Drax tried to slice him with his blade, he deflected it with his gauntlet.

Drax then felt his foot being lifted up by Goddard. Drax stepped off of him and leaped over Goddard's swinging legs. He swung his blade like a baseball bat, hitting Goddard in the side as he was standing up. It knocked the air out of him and he stumbled backwards. Drax then kicked him in the chest and he crashed into the wall.

Goddard seemed to recover from the blows rather quickly because before Drax could finish him off, he was already up on his feet. Drax grinned, pleased with the hard battle. Drax swung for another side blow but Goddard grabbed his wrist in mid swing and twisted, making his hand go the wrong way. Drax's wrist crack under the extreme pressure and he dropped the blade.

The fight changed into hand to hand combat. With his right fist he aimed for his side, Goddard deflected his blow and aimed quickly for his head. Drax didn't react fast enough and got a fist to the face, making his nose bleed. Drax then kicked Goddard's knee that gave out and he was vulnerable for a split second. Drax took his chance and came up with a knee to the face.

Goddard stumbled back into the wall, but he used the momentum of his fall to swing both legs up while his back was pressed against the wall. Goddard's feet caught Drax by his chin, making him bite his tongue.

A thud made both men turn their heads over. Gamora had jumped down from the cockpit, crimson red was stained unto her once all black boots. Unfortunately for Drax, Goddard took advantage of the distraction and punched Drax, sending him flying into the opposite wall.

Gamora stood back and watched as Drax stumbled back onto his feet. Goddard kneed him in the gut and he keeled over, Goddard then kneed him in the head causing his upper body to rise up. He then dealt the finishing blow by doing a high kick into the side of the head. Drax fell backwards and his vision went black.

_(Goddard)_

Goddard sighed in relief, if it wasn't for brainwashed Gamora, he would have been dead. The blast he had taken from the first battle really rattled his system. But he was fine now, and now that he had the Guardians as hostages, he knew he could take over Xandar.

"Gamora, set course for Xandar."

"But sir, we must see Acastus first."

"I do not care about that fool, if he wanted to rule the galaxy then he should have defeated the Guardians himself." stated Goddard.

"Now, do I have to repeat myself?"

"No sir, I'll set the course now."

"Good, and when you're down, tie these idiots up and lock them away. I'm not quite done with them yet."

**I hope you've enjoyed so far! Please leave a comment, give me a Q if you like it and ****an X if you didn't. Seriously the reviews would be very helpful! And don't worry, the story is just beginning.**


	3. Chapter 3

Guardians of the Galaxy

~I do not own any of the characters or themes in this story, all credit goes to marvel for making the characters we love~

**(You know what? I'm not going to ask you to review, because obviously you guys don't care, lol. Please just enjoy, unless you really want to review, then go ahead, be my guest.)**

**Last Man Standing**

**Chapter 3**

_(Peter)_

Quill opened his eyes; darkness was all that he could see. Moans and groans of the others could be heard beside him. He opened his mouth to say something but all the came out was coughs.

"Uhh, what happened?" Rocket's gruff voice said from the corner. He heard the sound of Rocket cracking his knuckles.

"Woah, my head." The raccoon muttered to himself.

"Are you alright my furry friend?" Drax asked somewhat loudly.

"Yeah I'm alright you dumb oaf. And don't call me your _'furry friend'_ ever again."

Quill heard a scooting sound.

"Screw these ropes-" Mumbled Rocket.

"Why don't you just chew through them?" Questioned Drax from across the room.

"I'm not a rat!" Sneered Rocket as he continued towards Quill.

"Hey Quill, buddy, our you awake you lazy as-"

"Yeah . . . I'm awake." He said, cutting off Rocket.

"Good, we need to figure out a plan." Rocket muttered quietly, just in case if they were being watched.

"How about 12% of a plan?" He asked, Rocket just smiled, showing his sharp teeth, which none of them could really because it was dark.

_(Goddard)_

There wasn't much to do as a villain when you had already defeated your main good guy (or super hero). The only thing he had to do was show those Xandarians who's boss.

Gamora was piloting the ship upstairs, so there wasn't much talk between the two. Goddard sat on Quill's bed, tinkering with his Walkman. A loud _thud_ came from the storage room, where the Guardians were being held. Honestly he thought they would be unconscious for a longer period of time, but apparently not. Goddard made his way over to the door. He snatched up the raccoon's weapon just in case they tried to do something.

He pressed in the code, which Gamora gave him in the first place, and the door slid open. The Guardians were in opposite corners, just like he left them. Goddard gave each one of them a suspicious look.

Rocket glared at him, Drax gave him a threatening look and Quill was coughing into his coat. He then shut the door loudly and stalked away.

_(Rocket) _

Rocket tried not to snicker as the door was slammed and Goddard's feet could be heard stomping away.

"Sorry about the loud sound. I did not mean to hit my head on a food crate." Drax whispered, but whispering and talking were just about the same in loudness for him.

"Okay so what's this 12% of plan you claim to have? And honestly this plan better be put into action. Because last time we didn't even use your _amazing_ plan. How in the world is us _hiding_ in the _bushes_ a good plan?"

"Kay-Rocket, hush-up." Peter hissed over to him.

"Sorry, it was really funny I thought." He muttered, scooting towards the middle with Drax and Peter.

"Plan, now." He mumbled sitting right next to his friends.

"Okay . . ." Quill bit his lip.

"What? Are you lying to me? Do you even have a plan?" He questioned, Peter just shook his head.

"Of course I have a plan. Jerk-face." Peter said, flicking Rocket's head.

"Let's just hear the plan." Drax stated giving both of them stares.

"Okay step one, you get in the air-shafts. Step two, get Groot."

"Wait, where is Groot?" He asked, looking around the room.

"He was in the kitchen, but if we can get him to get out of his pot, he could help us." Star Lord responded quietly.

"Step three, Groot shuts down the power and opens the door for us."

"What good is that going to do with Goddard and his glowing set of armor?" He cut in, his head tilting just a bit.

"Yes, Goddard is nearly indestructible." Added Drax.

"Look guys, wanna save the galaxy again? Or watch another villain rise to power?"

He and Drax looked at each other then back to Star Lord.

"We're in." They both said at the same time.

"Good then, I'll tell you the rest of the plan."

_(Groot)_

When the lights first went out and fighting was happening in the main room, Groot had tried to make himself as small as he could. But when the battle wasn't stopping, Groot wanted to help, he had retracted his roots and he climbed out of his pot. He was only about three inches taller than Rocket, but that didn't really matter to him, he wanted to help his friends out.

Groot scrambled into the room, Drax was battling the glowing Goddard. Groot really didn't see how he could help his friends when he wasn't strong enough to fight. He decided he should hang back until he was going to be put into good use.

He crawled back into the kitchen, scattering pebbles of dirt with his legs. Groot climbed onto the counter and out himself in one of the cabinets.

_(Gamora)_

As much as Gamora didn't want to betray her friends, she couldn't stop herself. It was like she was sitting in a dark room watching herself on TV beat up her only friends. What could she do? She couldn't take control of her body again. She felt weak and useless, her only wish was that her friends would live and if she died that her friends would not grieve over her. Gamora wanted them to be happy, no matter what the outcome. All she could do was watch and see what would happen next.

Brainwashed Gamora sat in the pilot chair, curling her hair with her finger. She watched as the blinking light told them how far away they were from their destination. They were only about two hours away now; her instincts told her when they got there that Acastus wasn't going to be pleased with them. Preceding the plan without him wasn't highly advised; actually people who betray him usually ended up dead.

Goddard said that they should not worry about Acastus, because he is only a minor problem in their situation. Gamora was against that, her mind was given the needed information about Goddard and Acastus so that they wouldn't have to teach her anything.

The plan from the beginning was to take the Guardians out first, report to Acastus, and with his fleet take over Nova Prime and take their infinity stone. But Goddard since he is a general over his own fleet thinks he can take out Nova Prime by himself.

Gamora knew deep down that they were going to be deeply punished for their actions soon enough. And without the help of Acastus' fleet, she doubted that they would overcome Nova's fleets.

_(Rocket)_

Rocket squeezed through the air-shaft, Drax had opened it with his hands. Drax had stood up on his tied legs and turned around, and with his hands tied behind his back he yanked it open while Peter coughed as loud as he could.

The raccoon wiggled in the air-shaft, trying to fit himself in the tight space. As he got used to it, it got a bit easier to crawl through.

"Good thing I ain't claustrophobic." He mumbled to himself, as he wormed himself through.

Rocket reached a part where it dropped down, or on the other side of the gaping hole was the tunnel to the kitchen.

"Really? Who the hell makes these things anyway?" He began to mutter to himself as he inched himself forward.

"They obviously don't think anyone is gonna be crawling in these things. They don't put random holes in the sidewalk do they? Nope!" Rocket continued to mumble a few cuss words as he reached for the other side.

He got to the point where his body was stretched across the hole, he knew if he tried to pull his legs to the other side that he would take a tumble. Rocket tried to get a good grip on the sides, but it was no use. The raccoon decided he was going to have to propel himself across.

He hunched his legs and got ready to spring off of them. With all his might he pushed off, his belly slid on the metal until his knees hit the metal lip of the hole. It made a loud _bang _sound that echoed throughout the air-shaft.

Rocket sighed and hoped that no one heard him. He then continued forward until he saw the light of the kitchen.

_(Groot)_

Groot was peeking through the cabinet door when he heard his naming being called. Desperately he scanned the room for the familiar voice.

"I am Groot?" He squeaked quietly across the room, still searching for the sound.

"Hey buddy! Over here!" The whisper came from the vent on the wall.

Groot slid out of the cabinet and came closer to the vent. In the vent he saw the familiar nose and whiskers of Rocket.

"I am Groot! I am Groot!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah-yeah-yeah. Okay Groot, shh!" Rocket said to him.

Groot quickly hushed up and waited for his instructions.

"Alright Groot, in five minutes I need you to turn off the lights and open the door for us. Do you think you could do that for us?" Rocket said slowly, making sure he understood each part.

"I am Groot!" He replied happily.

"Thanks bud, but remember, _five _minutes!" Rocket reminded him, then started to scoot backwards mumbling something like _'Lets see where that tunnel goes'_ or something similar.

Groot's only thought at the moment was_ 'How do I turn off all the lights?'_

_(Goddard)_

Goddard could have sworn he heard someone talking in the kitchen, but when he walked over, all he found was some dirt that had spilled out of the empty pot in the corner. Goddard wonder why in the world would they have a random pot lying around, but he pushed the thought away and made his way up the ladder to Gamora.

"How much longer until we reach our destination?" He questioned, standing beside her.

"An hour and a half until we reach Xandar's orbit." She responded, not even looking up from the console.

"Good. I am going to rest, do not disturb me unless it is important." And with that, he climbed down the ladder and laid down on Peter's bed.

_(Peter)_

"What the hell is taking them so long?" He said, and then tried to get into a position that didn't cause his aching ribs any pain.

"I do not know maybe they have run into a complication of some sort." Drax responded calmly.

Quill just focused on breathing through his mouth, for his nose felt like it was broken. The room got very quiet and anxiety started to rise in his chest. Star Lord almost started to think the worst when a loud continuous_ thudding_ and _banging_ sounded from the side of the wall. Drax and him stared at each other and then towards the opening door.

At first he expected to see Groot, or at least Rocket, but Goddard opened it. His white eyes glowed in the dark room.

"Where is he?" Goddard demanded, scanning the room for Rocket.

"Where's who?" Quill asked, giving Goddard a weirded-out look.

"Your vermin companion?"

"Vermin companion? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, Pe'_tar_ Quill!" Goddard said, grabbing Quill by his throat and lifting him off the ground.

"First of all it's _Peter." _After he said that Goddard squeezed his fist tighter around his neck, to the point where he couldn't breathe at all.

_(Drax)_

Drax almost panicked for a moment, the suspense of the moment freaked him out. Again, he was watching someone die before his very eyes; he knew he couldn't let it happen again. In an instant, Drax jumped to his feet and charged full speed into Goddard wasn't expecting the blow.

Star Lord tumbled into the corner, gasping for breath. Drax had hit Goddard into the wall, but Gamora had heard the commotion and had come down from the cockpit. Just before anyone could _do_ or _say_ anything, the lights went out and Groot's voice could be heard across the room.

"I am Groot!"

Everyone turned around and faced Groot. Groot's little eyes seemed to pop out as he realized that everyone was staring at him. In his little hand he held Peter's Walkman. He hit the play button and _I Want You Back_ by _The Jackson 5_ played. He cranked up the sound so that it was loud enough to be heard through the room. Everyone was so surprised by what Groot was doing they forgot that the enemy was right across from them.

When Groot started dancing, that's when Drax realized he should make his move.

_(Rocket)_

When Rocket had slid down the mysterious tunnel, he had made a lot of noise and he hoped that he didn't get his friends into trouble because of it. When Rocket reached the bottom he hit the vent cover, on the other side of the vent cover was the fan blades that propelled the cold or hot air through the air-shafts.

Rocket really didn't see a way around it, only through it; he just prayed to god that no one turned on the Air Conditioning. With his sharp claws, he loosened the screws, and he popped the vent cover off. He then delicately squeezed past the fan blades, when he got to the other side, he found himself smashed against a bunch of wires.

Rocket cussed a few times and then slowly he started to shift things out of the way.

_(Peter)_

Quill could barely tell what was going on until his vision finally sharpened up a bit. Drax had sawed the ropes off his hands and feet in a split second and was now fighting Goddard. Star Lord couldn't really move with his hands and feet tied up. Gamora saw him has no threat so she teamed up on Drax. But before she joined the fight, she scanned the room for Groot, but he was know-where to be seen.

Peter felt something grab his hands.

"I am Groot!" Groot whispered over to him.

"Wow, I can't say how glad I am to see you!" He muttered back, feeling the ropes being cut off.

Quill then got to his feet, but before he joined in on the fight, he told Groot to find Rocket. Groot had just nodded and scrambled off to find him.

Star Lord searched for an advantage, the only thing he saw was the little cube Rocket had constructed sitting on the desk. It had to be recharged by now right? Right before he could jump for it, Gamora turned around sharply and saw him racing for it. Her eyes widened and she tackled him right before he could lay a finger on it.

Quill and Gamora tumbled straight into a wall, Gamora hit her head in the process, but it didn't seem to slow her down. The last thing that Star Lord wanted to do at this moment was fight her, but he knew he had to, it was the only way to stop whatever plan Goddard had set off.

Peter raised his fists to fight and so did Gamora. For a split second he thought he saw the real Gamora inside, but this thought was cleared of his mind as soon as she throw the first blow at him.

**Seriously, I hope you've enjoyed so far. Since tomorrow I have to start school again, don't expect anything else until the weekend or Christmas break! I'll try to get some of it down, and hopefully I finish the story over the break. Feliz Navidad! or Merry Christmas! (I know its early lol)**


	4. Chapter 4

Guardians of the Galaxy

~I do not own any of the characters or themes in this story, all credit goes to marvel for making the characters we love~

**(Okay, lets get this show on the road! I strongly encourage you to follow, fav, or do what ever you gotta do. I now realize I only make this story for myself, since I have no idea that really any of you like it. So I'm basing the story on what I think is good, and if you so happen not to like it, sorry but you should have spoken up in the first few chapters. Enjoy for the few of you that actually like this.)**

**Last Man Standing**

**Chapter 4**

Throughout the days they've been together, the Guardians went through things that they never expected to happen. They've argued together, laughed together, and sometimes even cried together. They've stolen together from countless people, they stood side by side in countless battles, and they've received rejection together. The team has had points where they hit rock bottom, or some points where the time was so enjoyable Quill would say they were _'high'_.

Sometimes, they feel like they've done more harm than good, or they think they're not needed in the situation. Some think they were accidents, not even supposed to exist. Others feel ashamed of their pasts or even feel sorry for themselves.

But they realize when they stand side by side with a friend they are filled with courage to continue forward, even when they can't see the road ahead. They are able to push aside their past or their feelings and look at the future ahead.

The point is that this team has endured much together and they weren't just about ready to give up now. Even when death comes into sight and all hope is lost, they still found confidence in one another to continue on with the fight.

_(Rocket)_

_Rocket unhooked the wires from around his neck. He was almost all the way through the stupid fan. The raccoon ducked and pushed himself forward to get through the small gap._

_"Dang, how big is this fan?" Rocket said to himself._

_Rocket looked behind him, he literally only moved three inches. Rocket threw a few cuss words out and then continued to push through._

_A few minutes pass by until his head hit something metal and it made a clank sound. Rocket rubbed his head and tried to see if there was a way around the metal chunk. He realized that the metal chunk what the end of the fan. Rocket searched for any screws he could loosen out. But with the fan so dark inside, even his enhanced eyesight couldn't find anything._

_Rocket sighed to himself, but all of a sudden he heard a distant voice. He thought he was going crazy when he heard the phrase 'I am Groot?' echoing across the room._

_"Groot! Is that you?" He called out, it was silent for a second but the reply came._

_"I am Groot!"_

_"Hey bud, over here in the fan." He told his tree friend, Groot scrambled over._

_"I am Groot!"_

_"Yeah can you get me out?" He asked Groot, peering through a tiny hole. _

_"I am Groot!" Groot responded cheerfully and started to pull the screws out._

_"Yeah-ha! Way to go Groot." He said giving him a pat after the cover came off._

_"Thanks Groot, I owe you one."_

_(Peter)_

Quill found himself hitting a girl, well to cut him some slack; he was hitting a brainwashed girl that was trying to kill him.

Gamora would aim for his left, he would duck, she aimed for his right, he hoped backwards. She tried to kick him in the face; he dove low and tackled her.

She struggled and thrashed, but when it came down to it, he was much stronger then her, well so he thought until she rolled her body over, causing him to fall. Gamora got to her feet first and she nailed him in the groin. He gasped in pain, but his voice was a few octaves higher than usual.

Gamora stood over him and she put her foot on his throat, trying to suffocate him. Quill felt like he had gotten into the situation to many times with women, but luckily he knew exactly how to get out. Since she was standing with her right foot on his throat, with his right leg he kicked her left leg, making her fall onto him.

Quill then rolled on top of her and he pinned her arms to the ground, this also happened a lot. Peter couldn't help but give a smile, but that was a bad idea. She took the time to knee him in between the legs and then she rolled him off of her.

"Cheap shot." He mumbled to himself.

Gamora tried to kick him in the head, but he rolled to the side and jumped to his feet. She aimed for his appendix, but he deflected her punch by grabbing her arm and twisting it to the point where she fell over. She then swept his legs out from under him and he fell on his back with a loud_ thud_.

He and Gamora got up at the same time and all of a sudden he got that sinking feeling, the one you get when someone looms over you.

"Come on man." He complained and looked up, Goddard stood over him. But before he could strike Quill, he got bit in the leg.

"Oww!" Goddard shouted and looked down, Rocket was at his feet. Rocket grinned, showing his lovely crimson red teeth.

"You nasty vermin!" Goddard yelled and tried to kick him, but agile Rocket easily dodged. At this moment, Star Lord forgot that Gamora was behind him. Quickly she assaulted him, putting him into a choke hold.

_(Drax)_

Before Peter even stood up, Drax had already cut the ropes off of his wrists and feet. He then jumped into battle with Goddard for a rematch and this time he was determined to win.

Drax swung with his blade and Goddard deflected it with his gauntlet. Goddard then unexpectedly tackled him, knocking the blade from his hand.

Goddard tried to punch his face but Drax grabbed his hand. Drax then tried to punch Goddard with his free hand, but he also grabbed the hand. The two of them pushed each other around, Drax popped his head, head butting Goddard.

Goddard tumbled off of him, a bit dazed. Drax took the advantage and kicked him in the head. Swiftly Drax snatched his throat, but Goddard reacted and kneed him in the chest. Drax stumbled a few steps back, almost stepping on Quill who was struggling to get Gamora off of him.

Drax wanted to help, but he knew he couldn't stop fighting Goddard. In the few split seconds that had past, Goddard had found a gun only a few feet away. Drax had no knowledge of his plan.

When Drax charged him, Goddard let himself be hit across the room, he crashed onto the ground and the gun was within arm's reach. But before he could pick it up, Drax stepped on his hand, the bones inside cracked painfully loud.

Drax then with his other foot stepped on his chest, Goddard struggled to breathe and he thrashed under his weight. Goddard with his free hand tried to helplessly push his foot off, but it was no good.

Just before Drax could have his victory, Goddard started to glow a deep red. His eyes turned black and he then grabbed with his one hand and lifted Drax's foot off of him. He then pushed his foot away, making Drax fall over.

"But how? How did you get this power?" He exclaimed, his heart pounding in his chest.

"As I've said countless times, I have the power of the gods!" Goddard answered, as if it was quite obvious.

Goddard stood up and well, he was going to grab Drax by the collar of his shirt, but he didn't wear shirts, so instead he grabbed his neck. With his so called _'god power'_ he lifted Drax off of the floor. Drax tried to free himself of the grip, but Goddard ended his struggle by tossing him against the wall, rendering him unconscious.

_(Goddard)_

After knocking Drax out, he made his way over to Quill who was just getting off of the floor, along with Gamora. Goddard then stood over him, and he could see a shiver crawl up Quill's spine.

"Come on man." The Terran muttered and slowly looked up. Goddard raised his fist to strike Peter, but something sharp sank deep into his leg.

"Oww!" He shouted and gazed down at his feet. The little rodent stood down there, he was smiling too, showing off his stained teeth. Goddard tried to kick the vermin away, but he quickly avoided his swinging leg.

_(Peter)_

Peter felt Gamora fit the crook of her arm into his throat; she then wrapped her legs around his waist. Quill tried to get her off, but his vision was quickly fading and his head started to spin.

Quill fell face forward, but Gamora still hung on tightly to him, making sure he was out. The noises started to blur into one and his heartbeat was the only sound he could actually identify. His lungs screamed for air and his strength left him. Peter's eyes closed and he passed out.

_(Gamora)_

Gamora held on to Quill for at least a good ten seconds after he passed out, just to make sure he wasn't waking up anytime soon. She then got off of Star Lord and looked across the room. Goddard was chasing Rocket, while Rocket held a small cube in his right paw.

Drax was stirring in the corner, but looked too exhausted to get up. Gamora was going to help Goddard capture Rocket, but she felt surging pain rise up in her chest. She felt suddenly weak, she looked herself over to find any physical injuries, but beside the ones she had gotten with Quill, there was nothing really new.

The pain suddenly pulsed again, taking her breath away. She then realized what was happening; the real Gamora was trying to escape! Her brainwashed program knew she couldn't afford to let that happen.

In her mind she fought it as hard as she could until the searing pain went away. Once it was completely gone, she stopped fighting it and she got up from the floor.

_(Rocket)_

Rocket was laughing as Goddard tried to catch him before he activated the cube. All Rocket had to do was calibrate it then aim it at the big oaf. The raccoon turned some knobs on the device, calibrating it to the correct setting.

He then turned around to face Goddard. Goddard in his last hope to stop the vermin from firing the cube, he dove at him, but at the same time Rocket activated the cube. Releasing the fiery blue blast, the blast hit Goddard directly in the face, sending him straight backwards. Goddard crashed directly into the ladder, destroying it entirely.

Rocket stood still for a moment panting, breath whistling out of his nostrils. He then turned around and Gamora was there, holding a gun in her hand.

"Awe, sweetheart, I was really growing quite fond of ya." Rocket snickered at her. Gamora aimed down her sights and fired.

Rocket leaped out of the way and ran straight towards her. Rocket had the advantage; he was quicker, stronger, and more fit to be fighting then her. Seeing the fact that she barely managed to beat Quill.

Before Gamora could shoot at him again, he jumped onto the gun and grabbed her jacket and with his feet kicked the gun out of her hand. When she reached to grab him, he had already jumped off of her. Rocket then grabbed the gun from the ground and before she could even move, he shot her in the leg.

Gamora collapsed onto the ground in pain, holding her bleeding left leg.

"Sorry sweetie, it had to be done." Rocket smirked and hit her on the head. She slumped over unconscious and Rocket felt victory rush over him.

"Finally some peace and-"

"I am Groot!" Groot cut off Rocket.

"Wait-what!?" Rocket shouted up to him, and climbed up the broken ladder to where Groot was sitting. Out the windshield was Xandar, and surrounding Xandar was Goddard's fleet, which was still arriving.

Rocket swallowed hard and gave Groot a look, Groot looked a little scared, but at the same time, who could blame him?

**To be continued. . . . .**

**Sorry that things are kind of rushed, but I wanted to get this finished before school started. So expect the next chapter not to come out until the end of this week! I hope you've enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

Guardians of the Galaxy

~I do not own any characters or themes from this story, all credit goes to marvel for making the characters we love~

(Wow, chapter 5 here it is! I can't believe I'm making a fifth chapter. Thanks for the two people {you know who you are} who followed and favorited, and Yondu will be in this story, for the one person who asked! He doesn't show up until the end, and he will play a rule in the sixth chapter that will be coming out whenever I make it. Enjoy)

**Last Man Standing**

**Chapter 5**

_(Rocket)_

Breath escaped Rocket, there were more ships then he could ever imagine, and with all the Guardians hurt, how was he supposed to stop the invasion? Rocket jumped out of the cockpit and scrambled over to where Drax lay.

"Drax! You okay? You big oaf." Rocket said, giving him a good prod in the side. Drax moaned and sat up.

"What happened? Did we win?" He asked, getting to his feet.

"Well, not exactly." He responded, staring at lifeless Goddard against the wall.

"I do not understand. Goddard is defeated, how have we not won?" Inquired Drax, also looking at Goddard.

"Well, two things. One, Gamora is still brainwashed. And two, there's a whole fleet of ships out there."

"What? How did this happen?"

"I don't know you idiot! I know as much as you know."

"Wait, you know what I know?" Drax asked, looking confused.

"Oh, no, I meant about the fleet . . . RIGHT OUTSIDE OUR DOOR!" Rocket shouted, and started to pace back and forth.

Rocket sighed and turned over to Quill, he was badly injured in several places, one of those places being his pride.

"Here, help me get him on his back!" He told Drax, Drax nodded and helped him roll Peter over.

"I am Groot?" Came a little squeak from the corner.

"Yes Groot, it's okay to come out." He said, letting a sigh whistle through his teeth.

Groot scrambled over, he looked a little grayish and Rocket knew he needed to get back into the fresh soil in his pot.

"Drax, can you bring Groot's pot over?"

"Yes, I can." Drax answered, but still hovered over him.

"Ugh, will you . . . Please?" Rocket snapped, and Drax went into the kitchen and came out with Groot's pot. Groot started to jump up and down when he saw it. He quickly climbed in and dug his roots down deep into the soil.

Groot gave a sweet smile and closed his gleaming eyes.

_(Peter)_

Peter woke up panting and he instantly sat up, only to be forced easily back down by Drax. His lungs wheezed for air and his throat hurt so bad, it was numb with pain. Quill felt his eyes were hot and his head was burning with fever. He tried to speak but nothing came out.

Drax looked down at him, but he said nothing. He looked deep in thought, even Rocket who paced back and forth between him and unconscious Gamora looked deeply disturbed. Rocket glanced up when he saw that he was awake.

"Hey, Quill. You're awake." Rocket said plainly, not showing any sympathy for him. Quill wanted to ask what was going on, but his windpipe was so swollen that he could only make a painful whistle sound.

Gamora was shifting in her passed out state, muttering something under her breath. Suddenly the coms buzzed through in the cockpit, Rocket was so freaked out that his tail fluffed out. Peter had never seen him act like this before and he knew something was terribly wrong.

But what could be wrong? Goddard was dead in the corner and everyone was still alive. Mentally and physically who knows, but they were still kickin' and screamin'. So what could have Rocket and Drax so worked up about?

Star Lord felt like coughing badly, but he couldn't, but his lungs didn't seem to know that. His body convulsed, sending shivers down his spine. It took a few seconds for it to stop and when it did stop, his chest and head were throbbing so hard he just wanted to lie in a hole and die.

Drax just patted his head while Rocket scuttled up to the cockpit and answered the coms. After a few minutes Rocket came, down, his face covered in fear.

"Guys . . . I think we have a problem."

_(Acastus)_

Acastus was having the time of his life, pretty girls surrounded him and he held a glass of Pina Colada in his hand. What could go wrong?

A messenger from Acastus' ship came dashing in, people around started giving him strange glances and murmuring things behind his back as they watched him run in.

"What do you want?" He said harshly to his messenger. But the messenger didn't flinch, for he was quite used to of the abuse from Acastus.

"I have a message from your loyal Captain Abydos." He responded respectfully, giving him a slight bow.

"Go on. Read it." He commanded, and the messenger took out the message. It was a piece of glass with rounded edges, but when the messenger touched it, the screen came to life and the letters on the screen glowed red.

"It reads:

'_Dear Commander, your beloved General Goddard has unexpectedly betrayed you. He has refused to answer any of our com signals and has not reported in. General Goddard is ten hours due for his report and he was last seen with the Guardians at Knowhere at Bridges Peak. I am sorry to tell you this awful news and I wish I could tell you in person._

_Signing Captain Abydos'_

That's all sir."

Acastus clenched his fist in rage.

"Let us continue this conversation . . . in privacy." He said, getting up. The ladies around him made complaints as he left, but he ignored them and continued towards his ship.

Once inside his ship, him and the Captain met in his quarters and continued the conversation.

"You say he hasn't reported in?" Questioned Acastus, pacing the room.

"That is correct sir." Responded Abydos, placing his hands behind his back and not staring his commander in the eyes.

"Can we track him? He obviously wants to claim the infinity stone for himself."

"We could just go straight to Xandar and wait for him there."

Acastus narrowed his yellow eyes.

"That sounds good." He said, quite pleased with his Captain.

"Then set course for Xandar at once Captain, I want to know the second we're in Xandar's orbit. And command the fleet to be there as well, for surely Goddard will have his fleets with him as well."

"Yes sir." And with that, Captain Abydos left the room to make the commands.

It took only about several hours after Goddard went AWOL for Acastus' fleets to reach Xandar. When he arrived, Goddard had his fleet arriving at the same time, as well as the Milano All the ships sat in orbit with Xandar. Goddard's fleets waited for his command, while Acastus waited for the General to make a move.

The truth to be told, nothing really happened for a few minutes, with Goddard dead and the only people who knew that was the Guardians, so word never leaked out. That's when one of the Captains aboard Goddard's ship sent a transmission to the Milano waiting for his command.

_(Rocket)_

When Rocket heard the transmission come in, in the cockpit, his heart skipped a beat. He scampered up and played the transmission.

"_General Goddard, we await your command and whatever you wish will be played into action swiftly. But with Acastus' fleets arriving, we do not have much time left. If you do not respond within five minutes we will assume that the Milano has been overrun and the second in command will take steps to ensure that no matter what, that Xandar will be destroyed in your name. _

_I wish you the most of luck."_

"Guys . . . I think we have a problem." He said, jumping down from the cockpit and sat beside wheezing Quill. Quill looked pasty and worn-out and Drax stared up at him.

"What will you like us to do?" Drax asked, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. Rocket shifted his feet in thought of a plan, and not just 12% of a plan.

"Drax do you think that you could mask your voice into sounding like Goddard?"

Drax smiled, "I can try."

_(Peter)_

Peter opened his eyes to see Gamora standing over him. Quill felt sudden anxiety rush over him, he tried to move away, but he couldn't. Peter tried to call to Drax or Rocket, but no sound came out of his mouth.

What should he do? What _could_ he do? He looked up at Gamora desperately, hoping that she wouldn't attack him. Gamora then pulled something out of her pocket. It was a long curved dagger.

Quill's heart pounded in his chest, he made one last effort to yell for help, but still no sound came from him. Gamora then struck him, hitting him in the heart.

Star Lord opened his eyes to find that Rocket was giving him weird stares. Peter panted and he felt the anxiety leave as he realized it was just a dream.

"You alright?" Rocket asked, putting his paw on his clammy head.

"Yeah." He croaked his voice very hoarse and scratchy.

Rocket gave him a half smile and then walked away, leaving him alone in the room with dead Goddard and tied up Gamora. Wait, tied up Gamora?

Quill looked over his shoulder, Gamora sat tied to a chair, a gag in her mouth and her eyes blindfolded. Peter found it quite scary, or creepy for that matter.

_(Drax)_

Drax answered the transmission, but did not play live video.

"General Goddard, I am glad that you have answered the transmission, some of the men began to doubt." Said the man on the other side.

Rocket whispered into Drax's ear, telling him what to say.

"Some of the men were beginning to doubt me? I take that as an insult." Drax said this with his voice a bit deeper than usual.

"Sir, are-are you o-kay?" Came the strange reply

"Do not question me. Now do as I say or you shall be severely punished for your actions. So choose your next words wisely before you speak again."

"Yes, of course sir, it won't happen again."

"Now, call off the fleets."

"Wait, what sir?"

"I said, CALL, OFF, THE, FLEETS. Do I have to repeat myself?"

The other side of the transmission remained silent for a second, before finally responding.

"Of course sir, calling off all ships now. Would you like us to pick you up sir?" The voice sounded suspicious.

"Yes-" Rocket shook his head quickly no, "Uhh. No." Drax said, watching Rocket put his head in his hands.

"Alright sir, here's the deal. We're coming over there to pick up the Guardians, the second in command is authorizing this order. In section 12, page 245, it clearly states that 'when a commanding officer has undergone several hours without report and has influential species abroad. It is strictly authorized to do a search of the vessel or area the commander officer occupies.' So sir, we're coming over whether you order it or not. With all due respect."

After the man said this the transmission ended, and for the moment, Rocket let a few words slide.

"Look watch'ya did, you moron!" Rocket snapped, rubbing his hands on his face.

"I am truly sorry my fur-"

"And don't call me that!" Rocket shouted and left the cockpit, Drax was left there to think about his failure for a moment before following Rocket down.

_(Peter)_

Star Lord sat up, feeling the blood rush to his head. Rocket looked frustrated and annoyed, while Drax looked depressed and exhausted. Quill felt the rush of depression wash over him. What was he doing for his friends? Nothing, just nothing, he knew he had to help in some way. But how? Quill knew he had to be brought up to speed on the situation before he could make a plan.

"Rocket?" He croaked across the room, Rockets ears perked up and he looked over to him.

"Quill, I just can't. I can't okay, not now, not ever! It's over . . . we lost." Rocket let out a sigh and sat next to Groot's pot. Drax looked over to Quill, but didn't say anything.

"Look guys, we can't give up."

"But do you see what it will cost us Quill?" Rocket snapped at him, Peter held his tongue for a moment, but he knew very well that they had to hear what he had to say.

"Rocket, listen to me. What the hell are you going to do without a galaxy to live in? If Goddard's fleets get the infinity stone then it's over, all over. But does it look like it's over? Is death looming over your shoulder? Maybe, but if you die, everyone will remember the ultimate sacrifice that _you_ made to make this galaxy exist. Now, are you going to sit back and be a lazy a-hole or are you going to make a difference? Stop being so selfish you bas-"

"Okay-okay Quill I get it. I really do, I see what you're doing. You're trying to guilt trip me, aren't you?" Rocket cut in, getting tired of listening to Peter.

"Probably. But are you in?" Inquired Quill, feeling his throat starting to hurt.

"Uhh . . . fine, only because I know Groot would want me too."

Quill looked at Drax, Drax nodded his agreement and Peter felt strong again, knowing that the Guardians were there to back him up.

"Now, before we get started, bring me up to speed."

No one was really sure what Quill was going to bring to the table. After they told him everything they knew about Goddard and Acastus, Peter had just nodded his head and looked like he was going to pass out for a few moments. Rocket knew he was going to have to have one hell of a plan to defeat Goddard's and Acastus' fleets.

But after ten minutes or so, Peter came back to them, a smirk on his face. And the others knew he had one hell of a plan on his mind, the type that made you say _'hell yes!' _when you heard it.

The guardians only had matter of minutes to prepare for the plan, because as soon as Goddard's Captain sent the fighters to retrieve them to be investigated, the clock was ticking. Drax slid Goddard's body below deck and then pushed tied up Gamora into the closet.

When the fighters had the Milano secured in the hanger bay, the Guardians were already in the positions to execute the plan. Drax and Rocket hid down below the deck, while Quill waited on his bed with his Walkman playing into his headphones.

The soldiers stormed inside the Milano guns pointed out, when they saw Peter sitting there, they grabbed his shirt and threw him to the ground.

"Where's General Goddard?" Question the soldier, signaling all his men to search the ship.

"Well! Where is he!?" The man shouted, kicking Peter into the stomach.

Quill groaned in pain and looked up.

"Your precious Goddard is dead!" He sneered and the soldier bent over and yanked him up by his hair, holding him about waist height, and he was too tired to resist.

"Stop playing games with me. Tell me now, or we'll do this the hard way."

"We ejected Goddard into space! We couldn't stand the look of his dead ugly face. You warthog-faced buffoon!" Smirked Peter, knowing that a beating was at hand.

"I guess it's the hard way." The soldier then pulled out what looked like a buzz-baton and electrocuted Peter to the point where he couldn't feel his limbs. The soldier then let go of him and left him there, while he searched the ship.

Soon the soldiers found Gamora, but they never found Rocket and Drax hiding underneath, for the entrance was hidden well in the Milano.

Peter lay there, only concentrating on breathing, not worrying, not fearing for the future yet to come. He knew very well that his friends' lives were in his hands, well metaphorically speaking of course, something that Drax will never understand.

The soldiers regrouped next to where Quill lay, every now and again casting glances down at him.

"How could they have defeated Goddard?" One of them said, but the person next to him snorted.

"There's no way that this moron killed General Goddard. He's practically brain-dead!" The man said, giving his fellow comrade an elbow to the side. The third one just shook his head, wishing that he never joined this squad.

"What's up with this weird plant?" One said, poking Groot who was trying to act like a normal plant, which wasn't very hard for him to do.

When their leader came back, all the soldiers stood at attention.

"At ease." He said, and then continued to speak.

"Take Gamora into the infirmary and make sure they run scans to make sure the program is still there. If not, inform the Major of the situation. Then take Peter Quill to the holding cells, there he will wait for further interrogation. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." They all responded at the same time, and started to divide themselves to perform the tasks given.

Quill closed his eyes, in deep thought. Why the hell would he make such a stupid plan? Peter felt the soldiers grab him and they started to drag him off the ship. Seriously, convince the second in command to attack Acastus? And Rocket and Drax agreed? The more he thought about it, the more he realized how doomed they all were.

_(Rocket)_

Rocket knew the second that they dragged Quill off the Milano that they were going to do a life signature scan. He also knew that there was only about a two minute window to escape this scan without being caught. But with Drax, how likely is it that they would be caught? Well, at least it wasn't Quill he had to put up with.

Rocket started to push Drax out, but with his heavy feet, it made a lot of noise.

"Drax if you don't shaddup pretty soon here, we're going to join Quill in the holding cell." He sneered quietly, finding no patience left within him. Drax was too tired to argue with him, so he continued on, trying to be as quiet as he could.

They came to the part where they were beneath the entrance, so Drax raised his arms and pushed up. The rack above popped open and Drax pulled himself up, along with Rocket.

The two of them made their way around the inside of the ship quietly and went straight to the cockpit.

"What ever you're going to do, do it quickly." Drax muttered over to him.

"I'm going to try hacking into their system. I can't believe I signed up for this job. I'm never going to get-hey, I got in. These idiots don't even protect their software! Oh crap."

"What?"

"No-no-no-no-no! This can't be happening!"

"Well, what _is_ happening?" Drax asked, not understanding what Rocket is actually doing.

"Once I hacked in, it sent me directly to a faulty site." Rocket said, shame spreading over his face.

"So . . . ?" Drax inquired still trying to see the problem.

"It was a trap." The word _'trap'_ Drax was familiar with and knew awfully too well.

"Can we do anything about it?" Drax questioned, concern spreading across his face.

"Well, we could run like hell . . . like right now!" Rocket announced, reactivating the Milano.

The Milano lit up, well, it would have if Groot did tear out the wires, connecting the lights to the consol. Rocket powered up the engine and a flood of soldiers came rushing in to stop them. Rocket knew very well that they had to break free of the locks that were placed to hold them there.

Drax and Rocket knew that the Milano didn't have the power to break free; they knew something had to be done about it. Drax had a faint smile on his face, knowing what he was going to do was suicide. Rocket just shook his head with teary eyes. Yes Rocket felt emotion, but no, he did not cry.

Rocket held out his hand, Drax shook it and jumped down from the cockpit. The raccoon heard the sound of crushing bones and guns being shot. His heart raced, but he knew that Drax was going to be okay, because when Drax shook his hand, he slipped the cube into his hand. He had already calibrated it so it should work, all Drax had to do was push the button.

Rocket then heard the sound of Drax using the cube and soon no noise could be heard, for Drax had taken the fight outside the Milano. Rocket knew he had to activate the thrusters now, so when Drax broke one of the locks, the Milano could break the other one.

It felt like several hours but it was only seconds when the Milano blasted off. Rocket was already into the real system; he activated the hanger shields and opened the door. The hanger bay doors slid open, the blue shield rippling, not letting the oxygen escape.

Rocket blasted straight through into starry space. Right on his six, five fighters took off at the same time. They fired their weapons at him and Rocket did basic maneuvers to avoid the blasts. The Milano took a few hits, the entire ship shaking.

"I am Groot!" Groot shouted from the main room, sounding quite scared.

"Groot! It's okay, trust me, we'll make it." Rocket responded, starting to doubt himself, he knew the Milano couldn't take any more hits.

Suddenly, from afar, the Ravager ships appeared, coming to the rescue.

"Need some assistance?" Came Yondu's voice through the coms.

Rocket just grinned and knew that Yondu was here for one reason and that reason was inside the command carrier. That reason went by the name, Star Lord.


	6. Chapter 6

Guardians of the Galaxy

~I do not own any characters or themes in this story, all credit goes to marvel for making the characters we love~

**(Well, chapter 6 is here, who knew there would be so many chapters? I have no idea when this is going to end, so bare with me)**

**Chapter 6**

_(Peter)_

Quill woke up in a holding cell, not something you want to wake up to after a long day. He looked around the room; it was completely empty, nothing but padded walls-wait, padded walls? What was he, a lunatic? Peter thought about it for a long time, wondering if this whole time he was imagining it and he was just some nut in the hospital.

But he decided that the past events have been to life like, and also the fact that his body was bruised from head to toe, there was really no arguing with that.

Star Lord got to his feet, but he felt instantly uneasy. The plans came rushing back to his memory, and anxiety washed over him. He wondered how long he had been out. Maybe the plan has failed? What if everyone he cared about was dead?

Peter was trying to handle the thoughts when the door opened and two guards came in. They pointed their guns at him, and one pushed him forward out the door. Quill stumbled along, feeling the end of the gun jab into his back.

The guards led him through the hallways, that all looked the same. Typical bad-guy ship of course. They opened a door and they pushed him through. Peter fell onto the ground and looked up. There were no lights and when the guards closed the door it went pitch black.

Quill heaved a sigh and stood up. The room was completely silent, nothing but the sound of him breathing. Peter wondered if this room was to make him paranoid, and if it was, it was working. His heart pounded in his chest and when the door swung open, he almost let the _'f'_ word slide from his lips.

"Hello Mr. Quill, please, sit." Said the man from the door.

"Sit on what?" Peter asked, looking for a chair.

"Haha, very funny of you. We just make people sit on the ground of course. It's too expensive to buy chairs, especially because we would have to buy a new one each time. You know, with all the blood everywhere and stuff."

Peter shifted awkwardly until he finally sat down; hating the weird stares he was getting from the man.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Erebus. Nice to finally meet you Mr. Quill." Erebus said, leaning over to shake hands with Quill, who wasn't quite sure what was happening at this moment.

"Now, not to be rude in all, but I'm here to interrogate you. So please feel comfortable to ask any questions or concerns you have before we start." Erebus said casually, setting down a briefcase he had been carrying this whole time.

"Will I die?" Star Lord asked, his heart rate shooting through the roof.

"Hahaha, you're quite a joker. Of course you'll _die_! It's my job to make your death as _painful_ as possible." Erebus smirked, pulling out long needles and various instruments of torture.

"Oh! And of course if you think you can runaway, you can't because if you haven't realized this room is surrounded by four agents. Believe me."

"I don't." Quill muttered back, starting to get annoyed with Erebus. Seriously, death was a joke to him.

"Boys, did you hear that? He doesn't believe." Erebus announced out-loud and the four agents stepped into the light from the open door, but once Quill saw them, they disappeared again into the dark.

"I'm just going to turn on one of the lights in here, so no one walking down the hallway will hear your scream." The man said as he walked over to the wall and pushed a button. One light above Quill lit up, looking like he got abducted by aliens. Erebus then shut the door quite loudly.

"There. So no more questions?" Inquired Erebus, Quill just shook his head, getting the sick feeling in his gut.

"Alright, I haven't done this in awhile so I might be a bit rusty in the needle parts, but if you don't struggle we can does this the easy way."

Quill shivered down to the bone, his anxiety raised as he saw Erebus fill the needle full of dark yellow liquid. Shaky breaths escaped him and he wished that he made someone else stay on the ship instead of him.

"Please, try not to shake, for it'll get ugly if I miss the vein." Stated Erebus, grabbing his arm. Quill wondered if he had a better chance with the agents, but before he could make a decision, the needle slid into his arm. He felt the thick liquid get pushed into his blood stream and instantly his arm felt like acid was being poured over it.

"Oh, I totally forgot to give you a mouth guard so you don't bite off your tongue. But I guess it's too late anyhow." Muttered Erebus, pulling the needle from his arm and cleaning the blood off with a rag.

_(Drax)_

Drax showed unlimited bravery when he stepped down from the cockpit to save Rocket and Groot, and get the Milano flying. He payed the price for his actions, but he didn't regret it, nor will he ever wish to relive the moment to change it.

Drax currently was severely wounded, one of the soldiers said that _'he was like a giant beast coming out of the shadows for his afternoon treat.'_ Another said that _'he came out of nowhere, but when he did attack, men instantly died and we couldn't stop it.'_

Even now that he was wounded, chained and drugged heavily to keep him under, the men stilled feared him. They had constant watch over him, placing cameras and guards to protect the doctors.

The last thing Drax remembered doing was blasting one of the locks away with Rocket's cube and crushing a few skulls, but since he was asleep, he had plenty of time to dream about his made up reality, where his family was still alive.

_(Rocket)_

Rocket and Groot were saved by the Ravagers, which Rocket had said _'All this savin' me stuff is gonna give me bad luck for the future.'_ Groot had just squeaked his normal phrase _'I am Groot!'_ and continued on.

The Ravagers had blasted away the fighters and the command carrier, seeing them as an instant threat, had tried to destroy them. But Yondu's ships had easily escaped and now flew quite a ways away from the fleets.

Currently Rocket sat with Yondu, explaining everything that had happened in the past few days. He then told him about Quill's plan to make the fleets attack each other since there was already high tension between the two.

Yondu just nodded along, whispering into Kraglin's ear. Every now and again they would laugh, but their faces looked dead serious after two seconds.

Once Rocket finished his story, Yondu left along with Kraglin. They returned a few minutes later.

"So? What are you going to do about it?" Rocket snapped, not knowing the last time he had slept.

"There's only one price we'll do it for. And I know you're not going to like it." Yondu said, grinning the whole time.

"Well, name your price and you'll have it."

"I want Quill . . . I want my boy." After Yondu said this, Rocket almost lost his breath; he wasn't expecting Yondu to say that.

"What?! You can't be serious!" Exclaimed Rocket, horror spread across his face.

"I am truly sorry, but that's my _only_ price."

"But-but, Quill could die for crying out-loud!"

"Believe me, my boy is very resourceful." Yondu smirked, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I can't accept this!" Rocket said, pacing back and forth about the room.

"Then _accept_ the fact that you'll never see Quill again." Yondu snapped, and then whispered something into Kraglin's ear.

"How about you? You don't care if Quill dies?" Questioned Rocket, stopping to stare at him.

Yondu sighed before answering Rocket's question, but when he did so, he looked very sincere.

"You don't seem to understand. I want Quill after we rescue him, or we leave him there."

"To _die_!" Rocket pointed out.

"No, you left him there to _die_. Now listen to me you little vermin, I'm only gonna say this once, so listen closely. I'm all or nothin'." Yondu stated, showing his arrow in his cloak. Rocket knew immediately what this meant.

"Fine, it's a deal." He muttered, making direct eye contact, which Yondu held quite steadily.

"I wanna hear you say it vermin."

"You get . . . Quill."

Yondu smiled and Rocket knew that they were in business.

_(Peter)_

Quill through the years had experienced all sorts of pain, but none as painful or breathtaking as this. His whole body convulsed and ratcheted in pain. Peter's mind seemed to spin in circles, not remembering he had just previously been thinking, but then trying to remember what he was just trying to think about, resulting his mind to continue in a paradox.

He lay in the middle of the interrogation room; Erebus had left for a lunch break and the agents had left with him. Quill didn't know how long he had been there or when the pain was going to end. The one thing his mind could retain was the wish to die right on the spot.

Peter tried to focus on breathing like he usually did, but he then forgot what he was trying to do. His heart pounded in his ears like a drum and a loud creaking sound could be heard across the room. Footsteps soon followed and faint voices.

Erebus leaned over him, a sandwich in his hand and a smile on his face.

"You missed lunch, it was quite delicious too." The words echoed in his mind, over and over, and over again, almost driving him to the point of insanity.

_(Acastus)_

Acastus sat at his desk, rolling a metal ball in his hands. When Abydos knocked on the door, he put the ball down and sat upright.

"Come in." He said, watching the door then swing open and the brunette entered the room.

"Sir, Goddard is refusing to answer our signal. Which, I may remind you, that it has been out for several hours with no response." Abydos stated, his hate for Goddard lingering in his voice.

"Oh dear Abydos, you don't seem to understand do you? I don't want war between my own men. No, that . . . that would be shameful. I want peace between the two of us. Continue the signal, and if he doesn't respond after an hour, send scout ships over to investigate."

"Yes sir." Abydos said, not pleased with Acastus' decision, but did what he was told.

_(Peter)_

Muttering of voices could be heard throughout the room, but he couldn't understand them. He felt his arms being picked up and dragged back to his cell. They dropped him inside and they shut the door loudly, sending a constant ringing sound to his head.

His breaths were shaky and his eyes were yellow. Quill's teeth chattered and his lungs hiccupped, his hair was plastered to his face with sweat and his skin was pale.

Quill sat up and if you've ever had those moments were the blood rushes to your head and you're blind for that moment, that's what he experienced, only for a much longer period of time. Eventually his vision returned, but he could see stars dancing in front of him.

He tried to get up, but only felt his stomach churning and he collapsed back onto the ground. Peter started to convulse, stomach acid spewing across the room. His whole body shuddered in pain and at the moment, he wished that he was never born.

_(Rocket)_

Rocket and Yondu correlated a plan together; first step was to get Yondu and Rocket onto Goddard's command carrier. Step two, Kraglin and a group of men to get into one of Acastus' ships and get into a fighter and attack Goddard's ships making the two start a war between each other. Step three, everyone gets out and they go their separate ways.

Rocket knew it was easier said than done, but this was the original plan Peter had made, he only made minor changes to it since he now has the Ravagers on his side. All they had to do was complete three simple steps.

Rocket and Yondu sat in a smaller ship, its sides slick and black. Yondu knew that they were going to have get in, get out, pretty fast if they wanted to make it out alive. Rocket watched as they crept up to the command carrier, unnoticed, for now at least.

The raccoon sat at the computer, keeping up with the system, making sure their firewall can't block him out.

"Vermin, I need the schematics of the ship. We need to find a place to land." Yondu snapped over his should as he continued to search the outside of the ship.

"Just wait, I'm looking for an open hanger bay. Okay, got one. Go under the ship and there should be an opening directly in the middle." Rocket responded, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Yondu flew the ship underneath and spotted the opening.

"We're clear to fly?" Yondu asked, hesitated just one moment before he pulled inside.

"Huh? Oh yeah it's clear, no one coming out."

Yondu and Rocket flew inside the open hanger bay, finding that all the fighters were gone. Rocket and Yondu give each other a look and Yondu shrugged and continued to find a parking spot. Once landed, the two of them got out and made their way to the door of the hallway.

Rocket really hadn't planned how they were going to find Quill and Drax (if either of them were still alive that is). Rocket used the gadget strapped to his arm to connect to the computer in the ship so he could stay linked to the system.

"Okay, I found the holding cell where Quill is, juts follow my lead." Rocket said and started to walk down the hallway, checking for guards as he walked.

"Okay, take a left-no, right." Rocket said changing his direction quickly as Yondu scanned the hallways.

"It's quite deserted for a command carrier." Commented Yondu, following Rocket down the hall.

"Yeah it is. I have no idea where they all are."

After five minutes of wandering and not even one person in sight, they reached Quill's cell. Yondu gave the lock one look and he immediately decided to break the lock with his arrow. Udonta whistled and the arrow came out and struck the lock, breaking it in half.

He then slowly pushed the door open and a wave of sickness hit them, it made them feel uneasy.

"Hey Quill! You in there?" Rocket said into the dark room, but the only replied heard was a stifling sound. The raccoon stepped into the padded room while Yondu sat back, waiting for guards to spring up and stop them. Rocket saw a small figure huddled up in the corner, avoiding the light streaming from the door. Before Rocket could approach, a gasp for breath could be heard behind him.

Rocket swung around and saw Yondu putting a man into a head lock.

"Don't _kill_ him." Rocket snapped at Yondu, Udonta rolled his eyes before replying.

"Of course I wasn't going to_ kill_ him. He could be put into good use." Yondu replied, tossing the man onto the ground.

"Hey, I would close that door if I were you." The man said to Rocket.

"And why should I do that?" Rocket retorted, glaring down the man, but he didn't seem bothered at all.

"Well his eyes are sensitive to light. Oh, we haven't met before have we?"

Rocket and Yondu stared at each other, and then back at the man.

"Well, I'm Erebus. Nice to meet you too. So, you are the Guardians? Well of course not the blue one. But you're Rocket aren't you? Yes of course you are. I have met you all in person now, well I guess Drax wasn't actually awake-but it still counts."

"Wait hold up. Drax is alive?" Inquired Rocket, forgetting their task for a moment.

"Oh yes, they're all alive, Drax, Gamora, Quill. Yes all alive, but not well." Stated Erebus, acting like this was a normal conversation in the park.

"Alright stop yer chit chattin' and answer this. Where is everybody?" Yondu demanded, his arrow getting closer to Erebus' throat as he whistled.

Erebus sighed before answering his question.

"So rude of you first of all, but I see you're in a rush. Well mostly everybody left because-"

"Because what?" Snapped Udonta, patience at zero.

"I'm getting to that part, just wait. Now . . . as I was saying. They all left because there has been a radiation leak. You see, once we stopped Drax, we collected a strange cube device from him, but when our scientists tried to activate it, it started to leak radiation. We tried to seal off the room, but it seemed to penetrate the walls. And we haven't moved Quill to a different room because this room was contaminated before. But we opened the hanger bay, and reinitialized oxygen."

"Wow, that's quite a story you got there." Yondu said, walking into the cell, getting a good look at Quill who coward away from him.

"Careful, they put him through a lot in the past few hours. He's probably in a lot of pain." Erebus said, acting oblivious to what actually happened.

"Help me get him up." Snapped Yondu, as he leaned over Peter. Erebus made his way over and grabbed Quill's other arm. He tried to flinch away from touch, but he didn't really have a chance between Yondu and Erebus.

They pulled him to his feet, but he started to shake rapidly and gasp for breath. Yondu then laid his back down, knowing what he had to do.

"Vermin, I'm going to take my boy to the ship, Erebus here will lead you to Drax and Gamora. And then you can escape the ship. Kraglin should be done by then." Yondu said, pressing the nerves on the back of Quill's neck, making him unconscious.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take you to Drax and Gamora." Replied Erebus truthfully. Yondu gave him the death stare, which made Erebus shudder for the first time ever in his life.

"I'm serious. I can't take him there, for they aren't even on this ship anymore." Erebus stated, watching Yondu scoop Peter off the ground and stand up.

"Alright, take the little vermin over to the ship that has em' then." Yondu ordered walking with Quill in his arms.

Rocket didn't know how he felt about the situation, but he knew if he could get Gamora and Drax back that he would have a better chance getting Quill back as well.

"Fine, but we meet back at your ship. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Yondu said, and then left to carry Quill out.

Erebus led Rocket through the halls; Rocket checked his schematics as well, to make sure he wasn't leading them in the wrong direction.

_(Peter)_

Quill woke up in a pool of sweat, humming of the engine could be heard behind him. A blurry blue figure could be seen ahead, sitting in a black chair. Peter tried to speak, but only started to cough up blood mixed with stomach acid.

"Ahh, my boy's awake." Yondu said, getting up from his chair to sit beside Quill. Yondu smiled devilishly and brushed the side of his face.

"You're gonna make me some money boy." Udonta whispered to him and then chuckled to himself. Peter in reply just moaned in pain.

"Oh yes boy, this is just the beginning of your suffering. You have a lot to pay for after the whole _orb_ accident."

**(Okay, chapter 6 all done. When is this ever going to end? Who knows because I keep finding more and more problems for them to solve. Hey fav it, follow it do whatever you want, but stay tuned for chapter 7!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Guardians of the Galaxy

~I do not own any characters or themes in this story, all credit goes to marvel for making the characters we love~

**(Here it is! Chapter 7, okay I'm hoping to get this story over with, for you know, school finals are coming up in one week . . . gotta study for those. But here, enjoy this. Sorry that it's very short, I have another story that I want to do and also I have to study for scary finals. Hey good luck on your own finals!)**

**Chapter 7**

There are some days where you feel like giving up, some days where you tell yourself that you hate your family or friends or even the world. Some days where you're so low there's no hope for the future, nothing but long lasting loneliness and pain. There are points in life where you feel paranoid, thinking that everyone is against you; everyone is unfair to you or hates you.

The point is that these are just things that we tell ourselves, we make ourselves think that we aren't going to make it through the day. We tell ourselves that no one loves us, or we're not needed. But none of this is true, it's just a lie that we tell ourselves to justify what is happening.

Deception, deception is to be dishonest, cheat, trick, or anything along those lines. Along with deception, there is also misconception which is false impression, misreading, misunderstanding. Misconception is most known in magic tricks, where the magician is performing a trick and you watch, but what you don't realize is what he's actually doing.

When these two words come together, it perfectly describes what the Guardians where feeling at the time. When Quill finally gained consciousness, he felt betrayed. Rocket felt tricked when Erebus led him to the wrong chamber to get captured. Groot felt deceived when Quill was the only one to show up, instead of Drax, Gamora and Rocket. Gamora had a false impression, thinking that she was one of Goddard's most trusted assassins. While Drax dreamed, he was being misled, thinking that his family was still alive.

Despite all of their emotions, the world or reality wasn't going to change to make them feel better. There's always one fact about the universe that no one likes to point out on a good day, that fact is that this life is unfair. We call it luck sometimes, or talent, there are truth in those words. Sometimes talent can take you from one place to the other. Luck sometimes can get you out of a situation, which is also convenient.

Sometimes life needs a spark, that spark can be created by anything, maybe a loved one coming home, watching a funny movie, or hanging out with a good friend. Sparks in life create hope, or joy in ones' life, and that's just what the Guardians needed in this hard time.

_(Rocket)_

As mentioned in the paragraphs above, Rocket was tricked into going down the wrong hallway. It started once Yondu left with Quill. Rocket had that twisted gut feeling; he knew deep down that something bad was going to happen.

While distracted with his feeling, Erebus had quickly led him down the halls, talking on and on about how guards should be heading their way any minute. Rocket tried to make sure to look at his schematics, but Erebus had rushed him straight into a trap. The raccoon didn't go down without a fight. Actually if you ask Erebus he would have said _'he put up a great fight until I hit him in the head.'_

Rocket was then put into a cell, left there to rot alone.

_(In The Beginning)_

If you've been wondering what started this whole adventure, or why the characters did what they did, or why they acted like that? Then here's your explanation.

It all started three weeks before the Guardians got the bounty for Goddard. Goddard was sent by Acastus to retrieve the infinity stone, after hearing the Ronan failed to keep it. Goddard knew he had to devise a plan to capture it. With the help of Abydos and Erebus, they planned it together, making a secret alliance.

Goddard was supposed to be the main distraction in the plot. While Abydos deceived Acastus about what was actually happening. Since Erebus was Goddard's second in command, Erebus could easily handle the fleets without them questioning his authority.

Nova Prime has several spies in their government, none of them playing important rules, but definitely receiving secret information about this organization. But when they heard about the plan to steal the infinity stone, which this information came from Acastus' messenger who actually is a Nova spy, they sent a message to the Guardians to stop Goddard. They knew that Goddard was the main source of their plan and the bridge between his fleets and Acastus'.

Goddard and Erebus spent days trying to find the Guardians, not knowing where they might find them. Goddard went around planets, claiming that he has the power of Ronan, trying to get the Guardians' attention.

When the Guardians came to Knowhere, Goddard was quickly informed and he went straight there. He kidnapped Gamora and Groot, he had them taken to his ship and brainwashed Gamora, but before they could bring them back, Quill returned with Drax. Quill got upset when he found the note and he went and got some alcohol from a nearby bar, while Drax tried to find Rocket.

During the time when Rocket was trying to sober Quill, Goddard was planning how to capture them all. But what he didn't know was what Rocket had constructed in the Milano. Erebus had some scientists enhance his armor, giving him more strength and durability than normal.

When they met at Bridges Peak, Erebus was working on letting Gamora escape with Groot, making the surroundings look like an underground base and made it seem like they escaped to the surface. Of course they were on Knowhere after they brainwashed Gamora. When they did escape, they truly did believe that they were free and they went straight over to where the Milano was parking at, not knowing where the others were, they waited for their return.

Before their escape and before Quill arrived to retrieve the Milano, Drax had come back from searching for Rocket. Seeing that both Quill and Rocket were gone and not being able to locate them, he went and payed for fuel at the station. Since he couldn't fly the Milano over himself, he had the fuel transported over.

When Gamora and Groot got out, they found a communications device and contacted Quill. While this was all happening, Erebus was predicting their next move, since Goddard's capture wasn't planned, or yet even expected. Erebus knew the only way to get Goddard in control of the situation was to activate or trigger brainwashed Gamora.

With Gamora on their side, they were able to overcome the Guardians and with the ship in their control, they went straight to Xandar, meeting up with the rest of the fleet. But when the Guardians were able to overcome Goddard again, they took control of the ship. In the process Goddard was killed, which Erebus doesn't know yet.

Abydos created the letter to Acastus, to get his attention. He needed to get Acastus' fleets to Xandar, secretly hating Goddard, he planned to kill him himself and take the infinity stone. Erebus on the other hand really didn't care what happened to the universe or other people, he only cared for himself.

When the Erebus had the Milano docked, great suspicion was rising between Acastus and Goddard, both fleets were waiting for a reason to attack. Erebus knew that something was wrong because Acastus wasn't supposed to be here, he also knew that Abydos had to be part of it.

When they had Quill and Drax captured, during that time period, the scientists examined the cube. Not knowing how to work it. Erebus at the time was interrogating Quill when the sirens went off, he had Quill tossed back into his cell and he went straight to the control room. There had been a radiation leak from the lab area the cube was being experimented on.

They had the entire ship on lockdown and they contacted Acastus to tell him to hold his peace for there was a situation aboard the command carrier. Acastus said they'd better be ready within twenty-four hours if they wanted to maintain the peace between the two.

Working hard, Erebus had the sections flushed out into space. He then personally went to Quill's cell to see if he was still alive, that's when he met Rocket and Yondu. The two of them got in because they had left the hanger bay open to flush out the rest of the radiation.

At this time, Kraglin on Acastus' ship, got in and stole some of their fighters and flew back to Yondu's ship, waiting to precede the plan.

Abydos was trying to get Acastus to attack Goddard's fleets, telling him that they may be coming up with a strategy to overpower them. But Acastus didn't believe him and he pushed him away.

On Xandar, Nova Prime was at complete lockdown. Putting people in underground facilities and getting their arsenal together. They prepared their ships and soldiers for battle, they were on the defense. Nova Prime didn't want to attack, they honestly didn't know what was happening, they didn't know if they were going to be attacked or not, but they did know if they started the battle they would easily be eliminated.

Erebus led Rocket into a trap, and at that time Yondu flew Quill back to the ship. Acastus was waiting for a reply from Goddard, Abydos was scheming on a way to get Erebus killed and Gamora, well Gamora wasn't where she was supposed to be.

_(Gamora)_

Gamora strolled down the hall, her brainwashed mind fading away. She had fought and fought until she gained total control. The soldiers around her did believe that she was one of them, so she took advantage of that and played along.

She knew she had to find Drax and get the hell out of here. Gamora truly did hope that Quill, Rocket and Groot were alright, but how could she know? They could be dead for all she knew.

The assassin sighed and paused in her tracks. What if she could find Drax and then blow this carrier to bits? Would it be worth it?

_(Peter)_

If you've had those moments where you glance out into the distance and people think you're thinking but you're actually not thinking but just plainly staring because there is nothing to think about, then you know how Quill felt. Peter Jason Quill, the son of an ancient alien stared at the wall, his face a blank slate.

His head drummed in his temples and his body screamed with dehydration. Yondu came over to him, a bottle of water in his hand.

"What some boy?" Yondu asked, but the words seemed to slip from his mind, just simply bouncing off the walls of the silent room.

Out of pity, Yondu bent over and splashed the entire bottle onto his face, making him jump from his dazed state. Peter looked up, but those once gleaming eyes were dull and full of pain. Udonta sighed for a moment and began to think.

"I'm gonna save your friends, but I need your help boy. Think you're up for the job?"

Quill didn't respond or give him even a slight nod, but Yondu still took it as a _'yes'_ and got him suited up. Peter seemed to be in shock because Yondu had to put his boots and jacket on for him. Once he was done he gave him a good hair ruffle and went to the control room.

Peter would have said he didn't like the plan, or that it would never work, but he really didn't have a say. He simply was just dragged around by Yondu. Quill even after a half hour couldn't tell you even a smidge about the plan even if it was ingrained into his mind.

It could have been minutes or it could have been hours by the time Yondu got his men ready for the plan. Kraglin got the fighters and headed off into flight with his men. Yondu on the other hand thought about how he was going to make Quill think straight, but after a few dunks, smacks, drugs, and just plainly punching, Quill seemed to be somewhat okay in the attic.

Peter followed Yondu onto the ship and sat down as the departed from the group and flew straight for Acastus' ship.

"Why we go here?" Peter asked grammar not really on his mind at this moment.

"Because I need to pay an old friend a visit. And you know what boy? I want you to kill him." Yondu said, an evil grin forming on his lips.

**Hey I hoped you've enjoyed so far, sorry for the long delay I just haven't had the time to type this. Hopefully I'll get the story done before Christmas. I'm gonna try my best to get it done. Next chapter is gonna be the big battle of the 'Last Man Standing'**


	8. Chapter 8

Guardians of the Galaxy

~I do not own any characters or themes in this story, all credit goes to marvel for making the characters we love~

**Last Man Standing**

You know when you have those days where nothing really seems to happen, or it just really doesn't matter to you anymore? It feels like you lost the will to live in some way. Sometimes you can't control that feeling, only let it wash over you.

That feeling could be caused be lots of things, maybe heartbroken, depressed, anxious, or just plainly lost in the world. Sometimes to get out of that situation, you need that helping hand, or that drive to keep going. Maybe it's a sport that drives you, a religion, a new crush, or maybe it's your parents. Whatever it may be, you need that drive to continue forward.

Quill found that drive deep down within himself. Hurt, wounded, scarred mentally and physically, he still managed to find it. It was his friends. He knew that Drax, Groot, Rocket and Gamora needed him to do this, so he did it.

(Peter)

Quill was dropped off at Acastus' ship, two blasters in his shaking hands. Yondu had cleared the hallways for him; the Ravagers were spread out all over the ship, trying to take control. Kraglin on the other hand was firing at Goddard's fleets, making them start a battle between the two.

Peter strolled down the hall, Acastus' office door insight. Quill took a deep breath before he opened it. Before him, Acastus sat at his desk, he was unarmed but a deathly smile was upon his face.

"Come at last Mr. Quill?" Acastus said, cracking his knuckles before standing up.

"I've been expecting you. Goddard has failed to kill you, now my fleets attack Goddard as we speak. Your friends invade my ships and kill my soldiers. At this time Abydos flees for his life and Erebus doesn't bother telling me what the hell is going on."

"Yeah, I'm such a pain in the a-" Commented Quill, giving a smirk, but Acastus cut in.

"Dialoging isn't going to save you."

"I know."

The two of them then grinned at each other, knowing that this was going to be one nasty fight and whoever won really deserved it.

_(Gamora)_

The assassin stepped into the crammed room. She ordered all the doctors out and she told the guards to release Drax.

"Under who's order?" Questioned one of them, placing on hand on his pistol strapped to his thigh.

"Under mine." Gamora snapped and with her right leg, she kicked the man in the head, making him crash into the guard behind him.

The other man pushed the unconscious guard off of himself, but before he could get to his feet, Gamora chucked a knife into his chest. The man slumped over, crimson blood pooling onto the ground.

The alarm went off suddenly and quickly Gamora unstrapped Drax, who was sedated.

"Drax wake up!" She shouted, giving him a good slap in the face.

"What?" He muttered, getting into a sitting position.

"Guards, they're coming for us. Let's go!" Gamora yelled and pulled him to his feet and out the door.

The two of them ran into the hall, a blaster in her hand and just big old fists for Drax. When they rounded the corner, three men stood there, Drax slammed one into the wall and Gamora shot the other, the last one was Erebus.

"Wait! Don't kill me!" Erebus pleaded, seeing that Gamora's finger was aching to pull the trigger.

"Why shouldn't we?" She asked suspicion spread across her face.

"Because I can get you out. Look-look-look-look! I uhh, I can get you to Rocket okay?" The word _'Rocket' _caught their attention.

"Where is our furry friend?" Drax demanded, grabbing Erebus by the throat.

"I'll tell you! Once you put me down." Erebus rasped, his feet now dangling two feet off the ground.

"Drax put him down and let's go. We got guards on our six." Gamora said, dragging them to cover to avoid a few blasts.

"Fine." Drax said and dropped Erebus onto his feet. Erebus smirked and rubbed his sore throat gratefully.

"Hurry, this way!" Erebus yelled as he ran down the hall, with Gamora on his heels, slowly followed by Drax.

The three of them fought their way down the hall and around several corners until Erebus got them to Rocket's cell. There Erebus typed in the code on the cell pad, the door _dinged _like an elevator and the door slid open.

"It's about time!" Rocket snapped, but he paused when he saw Gamora and Drax behind Erebus.

"Really? This guy? You guys have bad taste." Rocket commented; still have sore feelings about what Erebus did to him.

"Sorry pal, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." Erebus stated and led the _happy _family down the hall.

Erebus was in front, with Rocket at his side and Drax and Gamora covering their six. Most soldiers froze when they saw Erebus leading them, which gave Erebus and Rocket enough time to get the first strike, followed by Gamora and Drax who would finish everybody off. It took them five minutes but they finally reached the hanger bay. Erebus showed them to his personal ship and they all climbed abroad.

Erebus took off quickly and Rocket activated all the guns he could find. They shot off into space, Erebus using his security number to bypass the hanger door. Eight fighters were hot on their tail. Rocket gunned down a few, grinning as he did so. Gamora and Drax strapped themselves tightly to the chair behind the cockpit.

_(Peter)_

A punch to the face sent Quill stumbling backwards into Acastus' desk. The items from the desk fell and some shattered onto the metal floor. Peter wiped his bloody lip with the edge of his sleeve and got back to his feet.

"Not giving up? Doesn't surprise me. Everyone always said you were an idiot." Acastus smirked and grabbed Peter by his shirt, dangling him above the ground.

Quill thought fast and kicked Acastus in the face, catching under his chin, making him bite himself on the tongue. Acastus dropped Peter and spat out a glob of blood, which still oozed down his chin. Peter aimed to sweep his legs out, but Acastus jumped over his legs and kicked him into the ribs.

Peter felt the air leave his lungs and he scrambled to his feet. His head spun like a table top, but he still managed to dodge Acastus' flying fist, aiming for his head. Quill took a glance behind himself, looking for an advantage, which he needed desperately. There in the corner, a shattered piece of glass. That could help right?

Star Lord let himself get kicked in the chest by Acastus. The hit sent him directly to the piece of glass that he wanted. Quill gasped for breath and with his right hand, he picked up the sharp object. Acastus then loomed over him, a look of victory about him. The large man the snatched him by the throat and pinned him against the wall. Peter tried to remain calm, but he couldn't stop his limbs from thrashing in panic.

With his right hand, he punched Acastus in the chest. The sharp piece of glass went straight in. Acastus stepped backwards, crimson blood rushing from his wound. The Commander then collapsed, life fading from his eyes. Quill got to his shaky feet and stood over Acastus, which he thought was dead (he really needed to stop assuming). But suddenly, Acastus yanked the shard from his chest and in one swift move he pointed the glass shard upwards and with his foot, tripped Peter, making him fall forward, on top of Acastus.

"Always cut off the head." Chuckled Acastus and he shoved Peter off of him. Quill rolled off easily, a shard of glass sticking directly in the center of his lower stomach, right above the belly button.

"At least we can die in peace." Acastus stated, knowing that this was the end of both of them. The last thought that Acastus had was of beautiful women, like the ones he was with back before that lousy messenger ruined his day.

_(Yondu)_

Yondu was clearing the halls when he ordered a regroup back at Acastus' office. They couldn't hold them off any longer. Once they were all there, Yondu stepped into the room to find Acastus dead and Quill lying on the floor, gasping for his final breaths.

Yondu swallowed hard, he knew he had purposely sent the boy to his death to get revenge. But watching him die like this wasn't necessary. He stepped into the room slowly, Kraglin and the other Ravagers were holding off the forces down the halls. The Ravager stood over Quill, his boots standing in a pool of blood.

Peter's face was pasty and his eyes lost all color. Yondu crouched down, Quill's body was quivering and shaking, he knew he had to get him out now if he wanted to save him. He thought about for a few seconds but then decided better. Yondu pulled out a blaster and a beacon.

"Hold on tight boy." He stated and handed him the two objects. Quill gave him that look, the look you get when you want to say something terrible to the person, but can't say it. Yondu then got up and left Quill to his own resourcefulness.

_(Rocket)_

Rocket and the others jetted away towards the Ravagers' ships. From there, they'll be able to sort it all out. The raccoon glanced out behind them, Goddard's fleets were attacking Acastus', leading to a giant firework show for Xandar to watch.

They flew out in silence, Erebus giving glances at the guardians, but continued to fly to the Ravagers' ships. It took them a few minutes to dock then walk aboard Yondu's ship, which they found to their surprise quite empty. Only a few warriors and techies remained. When they questioned them, they told them that Yondu and Quill went off to defeat Acastus.

Rocket questioned why Yondu would want to kill Acastus; the Ravagers said that he had a personal issue to deal with and that Yondu had sent men to rescue them. Erebus looked at the guardians and sighed, the men hadn't gotten onto the ship because he himself had ordered the fighters to target and destroy them. But of course Erebus did not tell them this; he already was in a sticky situation.

Groot was excited to see them though; he began to dance around in his little brown pot at the sight of Rocket. Rocket gave Groot a few pats and decided to give Yondu a few minutes to return with Quill.

_(Peter)_

Quill held the blaster in his left and held the beacon in his right. His heart pounded and blood spilled from his wound. He knew he had to patch himself up immediately if he wanted to live. Peter set down the objects and ripped some cloth off of Acastus' dead body. Quill pulled the shard out slowly, grimacing in pain.

He then pressed it to his stab wound. Peter knew he had to apply pressure and to keep adding more cloth to soak up the blood and build a barrier. Slowly he applied more cloth until he found some tape (which looked a lot like duck tape) and he wrapped it around his torso, holding the cloths in place while still applying pressure to the wound.

Star Lord got to his shaky feet and scooped up the blaster and beacon. The beacon wasn't active and even if it was, no one was listening, or maybe someone was. Someone who just might be watching this whole scene play out, someone who might be just below this mess. Peter looked out the glass window, below the space battle was a planet and that planet was called Xandar.

Quill grinned, he wasn't alone after all, Dey was more than likely waiting for an opportunity just like this to get involved. Maybe a little rescue mission could be at hand.

Peter limped out the door; mostly everyone was dead in the ship . . . _mostly. _Quill walked down the hall, clutching his hurting abdomen. He rounded the corner, gun pointed out, but all there was only dead bodies littering the floor. Star Lord stepped around the dead soldiers and continued down the hall, leaning against the wall for support.

The ship began to shake suddenly and the lights went out. Acastus' command carrier was being attacked by Goddard's fighters. Quill then hurried down the hall, feeling the need of urgency.

He went straight to the control tower and hooked the beacon up to it. Peter broadcast the signal down to Xandar, just praying that Dey was listening down there. He drummed his fingers nervously against the smooth surface of the desk.

Quill glanced at his wound; blood continued to soak through each layer and his pant leg had blood soaking into it, making red streak marks. His heart pounded and his head spun. Even though he didn't want to admit it, his life was nearing its end. No more friends, no more Gamora.

As he thought of all those people he would leave behind, the thought came into mind _'Where is Gamora?'_

_(Gamora)_

"We've waited long enough! Quill could be dead by now!" She snapped at Rocket, who seemed just as furious as her.

"Gamora, we don't even know which one is Acastus' ship . . ." Rocket trailed off as Groot, Gamora and Drax all stared at Erebus. Erebus shrugged.

"What can I say? Everyone loves me."

Everyone jammed into the ship, leaving little Groot with the Ravagers though. Rocket piloted, but something strange happened as they sped off into space; dozens of golden ships were zooming by. Rocket recognized them immediately as Xandar's military.

"Hey can we contact Xandar?" Gamora said suddenly, Rocket just grinned.

"Give me two minutes." He replied and started to go through the ships materials. Erebus grimaced as he watched him tear out some wires.

"You know we have a communications device right there?" Erebus pointed out. Rocket paused.

"Why didn't you say so?" Smirked Rocket.

"I didn't expect you to just start tearing my ship to pieces." Erebus replied, confusion written across his face.

"He just likes to annoy people." Stated Gamora, staring into Erebus' eyes.

"And make stuff, I like to make stuff too." Rocket chirped, giving Gamora and Erebus a grin, which was unusual for him. But the smile disappeared quickly.

"Right, stay on task." Rocket muttered and hooked up a link to Xandar.

"Hello this is Rocket, do you copy?"

For a moment, static was all they could hear, until a sigh came through the speakers.

"Rocket? Oh Rocket it's me." Came the voice.

"Who's _me_?" Rocket snapped, knowing that peoples' lives were at stake.

"Dey, it's me Dey. A few minutes ago I received a communication from Quill. Some ships are on the way to pick him up now."

"That's great, hopefully we'll be able to meet you on the surface." Gamora said and then turned to Erebus.

"Erebus we need you to call off your ships."

"What?" Exclaimed Erebus, but felt all the stares burrow into his skull.

"Right, I'll get right to that." He stated then stepped over to the consol. He selected a private line and punched in a password. The live stream linked straight up to his command carrier.

"Captain, hail all fighters back to the ship and prepare for immediate retreat."

"Sir?"

"Excuse you Captain, but when did you start to deny my orders?" Erebus snapped back and the Captain looked suddenly frightened.

"Sorry sir, get on that right away." He replied and the transmission stopped.

"Happy?" Erebus said to everyone in the ship. Everyone just nodded their heads at him.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to return to my ship before they leave me behind." Erebus stated, taking control of his ship.

_(Yondu)_

Yondu Udonta was long gone quickly sending Groot down to Xandar and blasting out of the space horror scene. One thing that the Guardians would never understand was why he helped in the first place. But when he had gone onto Acastus' ship, not only did he make Peter kill Acastus, but what he was doing at the time being was more important.

Acastus isn't just some Commander flying through space, just wanting the infinity stone for himself, what he really wanted was riches, power comes with riches. In the short way of saying it, Acastus is a space pirate. Hording all the treasure he could find so he could spend the rest of his life with hot women.

Yondu has always hated his type from day one and he knew that deep done he had to die, so of course he sent Quill to do the nasty work as he stole all his treasure. Now he was stinkin rich and all he had to worry about was himself.

_(Peter)_

Quill woke up in a hospital bed, an IV stuck into his arm. Beeping of monitors could be heard about him and the lights were dimmed. He sat up slowly, the last thing he remembered was getting captured, but nothing else came to mind.

His heart pounded, was he still captured? Peter yanked the needle from his arm and got to his shaky feet. The first few steps he took were wobbly and he collapsed to the ground. Quill scrambled back to his feet and opened the door.

An alarm went off instantly, making his head ring. Peter saw guards rushing down the hall and he sprinted off in the opposite direction. Rounding the corner, he tripped right over a furry animal. Quill face-planted straight onto the cold floor, he looked up dazed. A green face looked down on him and beside that face was a furry one with whiskers.

Their lips moved but no sound reached his ears. They then helped him back up, but Peter tried to yank free of their grip. But he sadly failed. The guards then helped put him back into the bed. They strapped his arms and feet and a nurse put the IV back in. The nurse then snatched a syringe and sedated him with it.

_(Rocket)_

Gamora, Drax, Groot and Rocket hovered over sedated Quill, who still muttered _'no'_. Rocket scratched his whiskers, while Gamora drummed her fingers against the armrest. Drax paced back and forth and Groot hummed as he danced in his pot. The Guardians hadn't seen Peter awake for two weeks until now. He had slipped into a coma after Nova's team had found him.

Erebus had gone back to his command carrier and managed to pull his fleets aside. Abydos on the other hand fled for his life, abandoning all his soldiers. Acastus' remaining men followed Erebus in his retreat. Xandar then was left to pick up the pieces, the infinity stone still safe in their hands. But they feared that they just got lucky this time.

The Guardians returned to the Milano, which had been left floating in space, so Xandar retrieved it for them. Quill still wasn't fully healed, but he was up and about the ship. The Guardians gave Nova Prime their thanks before leaving. Nova Prime gave them plenty supplies before they left the planet's surface.

Once blasted off into space, they all relaxed, Drax and Groot rocking out to some Michael Jackson and Rocket and Gamora up in the cockpit. Quill climbed up the ladder slowly, his ribs aching in pain. Gamora saw him climbing it and got off the chair to help him up.

"Hey Quill, how ya feelin'?" He said, craning his neck over to see him.

"Fine, thanks." Quill replied, sitting beside him. Gamora then went down the ladder quietly.

"Hey Rocket, I have one question . . ."

"What's that Quill?"

"Before everything started, when you said something about _'waking up in fairytale land'_, what did you mean by that?" Quill asked and Rocket grimaced.

"Oh, that time . . . man that was so long ago." Rocket stated, a grin forming on his lips.

"Well?" Persisted Quill, making eye contact with him.

"That's actually a really-long-funny-story . . ."

"Well, I have a lot of time on my hands, I'm not goin anywhere. Might as well start from the beginning."

"Okay, well it all started when you brought candy abroad . . ."

**The End**

Hey I hope you've enjoyed, sorry that it took so long to make this simple chapter and also for the horrible grammar I have. Usually I don't have bad grammar but I made over half of this book within a week, so it's really rushed. I'm planning to make a two chapter long story that explains the _fairytale land_. It will be called **Candy Drunk**, I will be mostly a comedy and just for fun. So please leave a comment of what you think of this story and thanks for reading! I also have another book called **Ward's Redemption **which is based on _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_, so check that out. The next book to be released is called **Living The Beginning Of The End**, which is based on _Edge Of Tomorrow/Live, Die, Repeat_. Okay so bye for now and I hope you have a wonderful **2015!**


End file.
